


[Gradence]Into the corner

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: Gradence不逆，現代無魔法AU轉角相遇的故事





	1. Chapter 1

沉重的木門在身後重重的關上，發出沉悶的聲響。  
Credence緩緩挺直腰桿，慢慢地吐出剛剛胸口中一直壓抑著的一股濁氣。  
他抬頭望向天空，久未露面的太陽穩定的散發熱度，清澈的藍天與和煦的艷陽，像是天氣也一掃陰霾，在陰雨綿綿的初春，今天是個難得的好天氣。  
鼓譟的心跳慢慢的平復下來，Credence攤開一直握在手中的紙張，上面標題斗大的字體寫著錄取通知。他，Credence Barebone，錄取了Cornell University的全額獎學金。  
這成為他離開家的第一步。  
他一直都知道養母Mary Lou不喜歡他。  
因為他的母親驟然離世，而唯一剩下的血親只有Mary Lou一個人，她被法律逼迫扶養他，讓她們家原本就很拮据的經濟雪上加霜。  
他到姨母家時的年紀已經夠大了，大到能夠讓他瞭解他是一個不受歡迎的外來者。因此他每天過得小心謹慎，不敢為這個冰冷的扶養家庭添加任何一點麻煩。他是個聰慧的孩子，他的成績向來優異，他也運用他優秀的頭腦去競爭一個又一個的獎學金，每每在拿到獎學金的時候，Mary Lou會給他一個吝嗇的笑臉，這刻薄的溫暖就足以成為他持續努力的動力。  
今天是個艱難的日子。  
他告訴他的養母他被著名的私立大學錄取了，縱使有全額獎學金，但是還是足以刺激Mary Lou發狂。她發瘋似的把他趕出家門，告訴他不要妄想再從她那裡得到任何一分錢。  
在他被趕出來、Mary Lou重重甩上門的那一刻，他不免感覺到悲傷——畢竟Mary Lou是他僅存的家人，但是更多的是解開枷鎖之後的釋然與解脫。  
今後的他將有完全不同的生活，他能夠主宰自己的命運。  
壓抑古舊的老房子與繽紛色彩的世界，就像是兩個不同畫派的畫面。在門被關上的那一個瞬間，鮮豔的色彩慢慢的浸透他陰暗的靈魂，紅色、黃色、藍色、綠色......鮮明搶眼的顏色蜂湧而來，將他重新建構成一個Credence Barebone，既像以前的他卻又截然不同。  
他深深的呼吸一口難得乾燥的空氣，露出一個發自內心的笑容。  
-  
Credence趁著養母不在家的時候溜回家收拾行李，撞上了年幼的妹妹Modesty。這個天真的小女孩是他在這個家裡唯一的溫暖。  
「Credence你要走了嗎？」Modesty身體半掩在門後，偷偷的看著迅速的收拾東西的Credence。  
「對，我要去念大學，等你長大以後也會去的。」Credence放下手邊的工作，走到門口牽著Modesty的手，帶著她走進窄小的閣樓裡面坐下。  
「Mom不會讓我念大學，我沒有像你一樣那麼好的成績。」小女孩坐在粗糙的木地板上，絞著手瞪大雙眼看著Credence。  
她一直很喜歡這個溫柔靦腆的哥哥，她不能理解母親對他的敵意從何而來。在她的眼裡Credence不僅溫柔還很優秀，家裡的家計有很大的部份靠著Credence名目繁多的獎學金支撐著，既然Credence這麼好、還會賺錢，不知道母親為什麼討厭他？她一直想不通。  
將最後一個屬於他的物品塞進破舊的小皮箱裡，Credence闔上箱蓋，坐到Modesty的面前。  
「Modesty，你現在才7歲，還要12年才會念大學，等你能夠念大學的時候，我已經好老好老了。」Credence用輕快的語調說著，並且輕輕的捏了捏Modesty的小鼻子，「等到那個時候，我就可以幫你付學費了。」  
「那要好多好多錢。」Modesty吸吸鼻子，帶著憧憬看著他。  
「Well，我會很努力很努力賺錢，讓小Modesty能夠念大學。」Credence忍不住捏了捏小女孩紅撲撲的小臉蛋。  
「Modesty也會認真唸書的！」  
看著Modesty認真的表情，Credence忍不住笑了，他把Modesty摟進懷裡，偷偷的搔她的癢，逗得她咯咯笑得伸手反擊。  
一通搔癢大戰後，一大一小笑得累了躺在光線昏暗的閣樓裡面。  
「Credence，你還會回來嗎？」Modesty躺在Credence的肚皮上，看著陽光中飄浮著的粉塵，輕聲的問道。  
Credence撫著Modesty柔軟的褐色長髮，沉默了很久。  
「嗯，我會回來。」近乎呢喃的語氣，像是不只是告訴Modesty，更是在說服自己，無論曾經發生過什麼事，他都不能就此忘記，縱使有千百般的苦痛，Mary Lou確實給了年幼的他一個遮風避雨的地方。  
Credence竭力忽視心中的酸楚，縱使這不是他的家，但是他依舊眷戀著夢想中的溫度。  
「我會想你的。」Modesty不捨的說。  
「我也會想你......你們的。」他微笑著摸了摸Modesty的小腦袋。  
沒有人看到他的笑容中包含什麼樣複雜的情感，只有一室的寂靜為他弔唁割捨去了的對母親的憧憬。  
「Modesty我該走了，母親快回來了。」他坐起來，把Modesty也抱起來，為她整理因為剛才的嬉鬧弄亂的衣服和頭髮，如果一團糟的被母親看到，Modesty一定會被責罵的。  
「我真的真的會很想你。」Modesty乖巧的站在一旁看著著裝準備離開的Credence。  
「我也會想你，要乖乖的知道嗎？」看著她鄭重的點頭，放下行李，Credence最後一次摸了摸Modesty的小腦袋。  
「我走了。」他握緊皮箱的把手，朝Modesty溫柔的笑，轉身飛快的下樓。  
Modesty走出來趴在閣樓的欄杆朝下望著Credence的背影，厚重的大門被他打開，戶外雀躍的陽光爭先恐後的照進屋內，模糊了他的身影。  
「Credence再見！」Modesty在閣樓上大喊。  
在朦朧的光線中Credence朝她揮了揮手，木門發出嘎滋的聲響關上了，昏黑黯淡的光芒迅速的填滿剛才被陽光籠罩的部份，這扇門再次隔絕這兩個世界。  
-  
第一次離開家到這麼遠的地方，任何事情都讓Credence感到無比的新鮮。  
大學城裡充滿年輕活力的氣息，樹蔭下高談闊論的團體，球場上熱力四射的對決，教室內抑揚頓挫的演說；四處都在盡情的揮灑著青春的汗水。  
他好奇的觀察這一切，他的注意力被太多太多的事物分散走了，只剩下可憐的一小部分在注意腳下的路況，以致於他犯下一個驚人的大錯。  
他跌倒了。被一個導盲板絆倒。  
他不知道為什麼他會被導盲板絆倒，這是在他過去19年的人生中從未發生過的事情。  
如果只是單純的跌倒那就罷了，頂多被路人善意的哄笑，錯就錯在他跌倒就算了，手還慌不擇路的扯住路過的一位可憐的先生，把他也帶倒了。  
他茫然的坐在地上看著漫天飛舞的紙張，茫然的轉頭看著被他害得摔了個狗吃屎的倒霉先生。  
那位先生掙扎著站了起來，低聲的咒罵一聲，把手上空了的咖啡杯扔在地上，滿地追起那些散落的紙張，他才猶如大夢初醒般站起來，慌張的跟著撿拾或許是重要研究的紙張。  
他匆匆撿起剩餘的資料，難耐的站在那位先生身後，看著他跟其它幫忙的路人道謝。  
「那個......先生......」他尷尬得不知道怎麼辦才好，期期艾艾的喊住那位先生，把手上凌亂的、沾惹著咖啡污漬的資料遞還給他，「我......我真的很抱歉。」  
「你是該感到抱歉，不過這就算了，沒什麼大事。」他挑了挑眉，接過了資料並且接受他的道歉，「以後要注意腳下，小伙子。」  
「是......是的，我以後會注意的，我以前從來不會這樣。」Credence侷促的說著，被他的氣場壓得喘不過氣，就像是在面對老師一樣。  
Credence一邊想著，不敢直視他壓迫性十足的眼神，目光四處飄著，然後看到了他捧著的資料的背後，被咖啡弄髒一大片的西裝外套跟襯衫——就算他是個不瞭解高檔貨的窮小子，也看得出來價格高昂的剪裁跟布料。  
「你沒有其它事情要做嗎？」他不解的看著一直低頭擋在他前面的年輕人，他感覺到從年輕人身上忽然變得更濃厚的懊悔感，勾了勾嘴角，是個可愛的小伙子呢。  
「那麼，我要走了，be careful。」說完他便要離開，卻被拉住了袖口。  
「先生，真的很對不起！」Credence一邊鞠躬一邊大喊。  
他驚奇的停下腳步，轉身看著他。  
「西裝......弄髒了很抱歉......我會賠你的......」Credence悄悄收回手，小小聲的說。  
「沒關係，洗一洗就好了。」他不覺得有什麼問題。  
「不行，這都是我的錯，請您......請您一定要接受！」Credence提高聲量，非常堅決。  
「唔，我不希望你賠償，孩子。」他盯著Credence毛絨絨的後腦勺，有一股想摸一把的衝動，就像小動物一樣。過於執著可是卻讓人討厭不起來。  
「那麼......什麼都好......讓我做一些事情以表達我的歉意。」  
拚命道歉的樣子，真是......太可愛了。  
他玩心一起，想到一個主意。  
「不然這樣吧，我的辦公室缺一個雜工，你就來做事，直到足夠償還的金額，嗯？」  
「非常謝謝您，先生！」Credence睜大眼睛，如釋重負的答應了。  
「你明天有排課嗎？」Credence搖頭，「那麼明天下午你到這裡來。」  
他遞給Credence一張名片，Credence小心翼翼的接了下來。  
「我一定會去的。」  
「很好，明天見。」  
他捧著資料，衣衫凌亂卻氣勢驚人，踏著穩健的步伐離去。


	2. Chapter 2

Credence沒有想過他這麼幸運。彷彿從離開那個壓抑狹小的房子開始，好運就接踵而來。  
他暈乎乎的站在MACUSA辦公室的門口，不敢相信自己竟然要在這裡工作。MACUSA建築事務所，以嶄新的制度、多變的風格、一絲不苟的設計聞名，在這裡只要你有能力，完全不愁沒有發揮的地方，沒有嚴格的限制、沒有新舊的壓制，一個新一代建築師們夢想中的地方，也是他夢想藍圖中的最後目標，因為他選擇的科系也是──建築系。

他現在非常慶幸昨天沒有妥協而是堅持賠償，能得到在MACUSA見識的機會，就算進去之後要面對的是刀山火海的折磨，他都願意。

他癡迷的盯著門口MACUSA的字樣，無法想像自己竟然要在MACUSA工作了──雖然只是打雜，而且只是為了賠償。  
「嗨，有什麼我能幫助你的嗎？」玻璃門內的接待注意站在門口盯著自家招牌傻笑的青年很久了，她忍不住走出來關心。

Credence猛地回頭，一個金髮女士微笑的看著他，他才發現自己的蠢樣都被別人看到了，忍不住紅了臉。

「呃、抱歉，我只是……有點緊張。MACUSA是我一直以來的夢想……你知道、呃，她很有名……」Credence慌亂的比手畫腳，自己都不知道自己在說些甚麼，他心中懊悔的想一頭撞在牆上。

「我知道，我當時也是這個樣子。」接待善解人意的給他一個笑，「你是來參加面試的嗎？我為你帶路。」  
「嗯不、不是，我不是來參加面試的。」他這才想起來到這裡的目的，急忙的掏出名片，遞給她看，「這位……Mr.Graves說要我來找他。」

名片上只簡單的印了姓名與地址，沒有其他資料，他也是到了目的地才知道原來這是MACUSA的總部。

「噢，你就是BOSS昨天說的那位年輕人。」她抿著嘴笑了，笑容十分甜美。

「Mr. Graves是…...」Credence瞪大眼睛，不敢置信。

「是的，他是MACUSA的創辦人之一，P.G.，你沒有看出來嗎？」纖指輕輕點了點名片上名字PercivalGraves姓與名字首的位置，她的微笑一直沒有停過。

「我沒有注意到……」Credence覺得耳朵一陣熱辣──它一定紅了，他居然撞到了大名鼎鼎的P.G.，他簡直不敢相信這到底是幸運還是不幸。

「你不用這麼緊張，BOSS雖然看起來……嚴肅了一點，但是他其實人很好的。」她看著Credence紅通通的耳朵，輕聲的咳了一下忍住越來越誇張的笑意，「我們先進去吧？我再仔細地跟你說。」

「好的，麻煩妳了。」

「對了，還不知道你的名字呢？我是Queenie Goldstein，你可以叫我Queenie。」Queenie伸手推開玻璃門，讓Credence先行進去。

「我是Credence Barebone，你也可以叫我Credence。」

-

Credence不安地坐在接待室裡，頻頻望著一旁會議室的門。

Queenie帶他到這裡來，告訴他Graves在開會還要一點時間才能見他，並且要他不要太緊張──他侷促的樣子完全表現在臉上了。

他怎麼能不緊張？

他就要見到他的偶像了。雖然不是第一次見了，但是上次匆忙之中他沒有仔細的好好看看他的偶像。而且，第一次見面的場合實在太糟太糟了，Mr.Graves一定覺得他很蠢，他絕望的想。像個鄉巴佬一樣四處張望，還在平地跌倒，還牽扯無辜的路人一起跌倒──那個人還是PercivalGraves，有什麼能比這個更糟的嗎？如果時間能重來一次，他一定……

會議室突然打開的門打斷他腦中亂竄的思維，他還沒想好如果時間重來一次他要怎麼做，下意識的就站了起來，站的挺拔筆直，像是軍姿一樣。

前面走出來幾個他不認識的人，他眼都不敢眨深怕一個不小心錯過Graves的身影，終於在人群的最後面看到Graves。

Graves今天依舊穿著正式的西裝套，只是沒有穿著大衣外套，背心勒著他的腰腹展現出他良好的身材，襯衫袖子捲起來捲到手肘，露出結實的小臂；頭髮梳得一絲不苟，沒有一絲落了下來；手中拿著厚厚的檔案正跟旁邊的黑髮女士交談著，眉擰了起來使得眉間出現深刻的痕跡，看起來似乎心情不太好……

Graves彷彿注意到他的目光，抬頭往這裡看了過來，然後露出一個很淺的笑，讓他的呼吸一瞬間停滯了一下。Graves朝他走了過來，身邊還跟著那個黑髮女士。

「你來了。」Graves又露出一個令他目眩神迷的笑。

「當然，先生。」Credence不知不覺的就大聲地回應。

「看來你很守信。」

「我真的對昨天的事感到很抱歉。」Credence忍不住捏了捏自己的褲縫，他很緊張，「我不說空話的，先生。」

「你應該是Cornell的學生？你的名字？」

「Credence Barebone，是的先生，我是Cornell的學生，建築系，您是我的偶像。」他覺得他的耳朵又紅了。

「真是榮幸。」Graves驚訝的挑眉。

「你現在知道這裡是什麼地方了，你確定你能接受得了這裡工作的強度嗎？」Graves忍不住就想逗他，「在這裡工作我一視同仁，沒有人能夠偷懶。」

「我會很努力學習的，先生。」他把腰桿挺得更直，表示他很有決心。

「Well，我是開玩笑的，你現在還不會接觸到超過你能力的工作，也許以後可以，我相信你足夠優秀。」

Credence拚命的點頭，一旁的黑髮女士忍不住笑了一聲，被Graves不慎贊同的看了一眼。

「Tina，你負責告訴他需要做什麼。」Graves點了黑髮女士的名，又轉頭回來看著Credence，「Credence──我能叫你Credence吧？」Credence當然不會反對，「你先跟著Tina瞭解事務所的運作，好好的學習。」

「沒有問題。」

Graves拍了拍Credence的肩膀，抱著檔案轉身回去他的辦公室。Credence才後知後覺的想起來，他不是只是來打雜還債的嗎？怎麼好像答應了什麼了不得的事情？

「我還是第一次看到他表情這麼多的樣子。」黑髮女士打趣道，朝他伸出右手，「對了，我是PorpentinaGoldstein，你可以叫我Tina。」

「Goldstein……？跟Queenie一樣的Goldstein嗎？」他連忙跟她握手。

「對，Queenie是我的妹妹。」

「哇喔！你們能一起在MACUSA工作真厲害。」Credence崇拜的看著她。

「沒什麼，你現在也是我們的一員了。」Tina輕快地說，「我先帶你認識一下環境吧！」

-

Tina帶他繞了一圈，所有人都對他投注了高度的熱情。他只好悄悄地問Tina為什麼。

Tina告訴他，昨天Graves回辦公室的時候所有人都嚇了一跳，他們還是第一次看到這麼狼狽的Graves，頭髮亂糟糟的，向來整潔的西裝髒汙了一大片，但是心情卻出奇的好，就連發現案件的小問題後還和顏悅色，讓大家懷疑今天的太陽是不是從西邊出來的。

直到休息時間Queenie偷偷跟他們爆料，說BOSS拐了一個實習生──就是弄髒西裝的罪魁禍首，明天會來，他們才恍然大悟。他們都很好奇到底是什麼樣的人，打翻咖啡在他們嚴厲的BOSS身上還能讓BOSS心情很好，所以才投以他這麼多的關注。

Credence尷尬的不知道怎麼辦才好，也不知道怎麼解釋，因為他自己也搞不懂。Tina要他不要想太多，至少這不是壞事。

在MACUSA的下午很快的過去了，太多新的知識讓他接應不暇，也讓他更明確了以後要加入MACUSA的決心。

做完簡單的資料歸檔工作之後的Credence停留在接待大廳裡翻起期刊，他覺得他應該要再次向Mr.Graves表達他的感謝。雖然他還是不知道他什麼時候獲得MACUSA實習生的身分，天知道他只是一個一年級對建築一竅不通的菜鳥，真的只能做一些完全是打雜的工作。

下班時間到了，新認識的夥伴紛紛跟他到別，知道他想跟Graves道謝還給了他鼓勵──他不知道這有什麼好鼓勵的。

MACUSA員工表示，那是你還不懂Graves的恐怖。

燈一盞一盞的關了，Queenie等著Tina出來也離開了，Credence算了一下人數，發現只剩下Graves還在，其他人都下班了。

他坐在沙發上慢慢地翻著期刊，感覺肚子開始發出抗議的聲音，時間已經超過七點半了，不知道Mr.Graves為什麼還不下班。

「Credence？」

Credence連忙抬頭，看到Graves站在他的面前，提著公事包，手臂上還掛著外套。

「你怎麼還沒有回去？」Graves皺眉看了看表，然後看了看桌上冷掉的茶水。

「Mr. Graves……」他拘謹的站起來，「我想……跟你道謝。」

「為了什麼？」

「就是你讓我在這裡工作……我什麼都不會，卻得到了在這裡實習的機會，這曾經是我的夢想……」Credence急急忙忙地說道。

「嗯，我只是一時起意，沒想那麼多。說不定你之後還會怨恨我呢，先別道歉得太早。」Graves笑了，他忽然覺得這兩天他笑的時候有點多。

「怎麼可能……」Credence小小聲地反駁，Graves彷彿都能看到他頭上喪氣垂下來的耳朵。

「未來的事情誰說得準呢？」Graves終於忍不住摸了摸Credence毛茸茸的腦袋，細柔的髮絲滑過他的指間，觸感很好。

對上Credence傻住的表情，他忍住了再摸一把的衝動，掩飾性的咳了一聲。

「已經很晚了，早點回去休息。」

「……好。」下意識地回答，之後Credence愣愣的跟在Graves身後，看他仔細的把東西收拾好，關燈、準備關門。

Graves早就發現Credence還在他身邊徘徊，但是他也不出聲叫他，就讓Credence跟在他的背後。像個小狗狗一樣。Graves發現自己勾起的嘴角，默默的調整表情恢復平常的樣子，然後喊了Credence。

「還有什麼事嗎？」

Credence也不知道為什麼自己不離開，而是在Graves身後當背後靈。他絞盡腦汁想要找個理由，結果肚子煞風景的叫了，非常響亮。

再一次的，Credence尷尬的想找個洞躲起來。

「是我疏忽了。」Graves說道，「你等我到這麼晚一定餓了，一起去吃飯？」

「……我不是這個意思，Mr. Graves。」

「我知道，就當慶祝你來MACUSA，或是什麼都行，難道你希望我一個人孤零零的去吃飯嗎？」Graves裝模作樣地嘆了口氣。

「我、我……」

「好了，就這麼決定了。」

Graves率先往外走，他知道Credence一定會跟上來的，而他的猜測確實沒有錯。


	3. Chapter 3

Credence怎麼的就是想不出，為什麼當時傻傻的跟著Mr.Graves去蹭飯了。不過這次他的表現應該還不錯，至少沒有打翻什麼東西，也沒有失口說了什麼奇怪的話，更沒有跌倒——他暗自慶幸，希望這能挽回一些他在Graves心中的印象分數。  
他把課後所有的時間都放在了MACUSA，每天一下課就準時的出現在事務所。除了Tina安排給他的事情之外，他對任何事都有高度的好奇心，事務所裡無關機要的書籍都朝他開放，就算他問的不過是最淺顯的問題，同事們也絲毫不吝嗇指導他，他們都非常喜歡這個靦腆真誠的大男孩。  
當然，在MACUSA的時間裡，他絕對不會放棄任何觀察他的偶像的機會。  
Graves每天的行程都非常緊湊，有時候只匆匆的出現在辦公室一下子，有時候整天都不會出現，如果長時間待在辦公室，他一定是最晚下班的那個人。為什麼他會知道？因為他向來是倒數第二個離開的，僅僅比Graves固定下班的時間還早一點，就為了能跟Mr.Graves──隔著一面牆──多相處一些時間。但是他不敢逗留太晚，深怕上次蹭飯事件再次發生。他已經麻煩Mr.Graves夠多了。他想。

他利用這段時間拚命的吸收各種知識，期望有一天能夠真正成為MACUSA的一員，希望能夠得到Mr.Graves讚賞的目光。

-

Picquery沒有想到她不過是出差了幾天就錯過了這麼多有趣的事情。小道消息傳得飛快，她雖然不在總部，卻對她的老朋友最近的故事瞭若指掌。她很好奇是什麼樣的人，能夠這麼快的攏絡住全體上下的心，就連最難搞的Graves都搞定了。據說這幾天Graves的脾氣一直在穩定值內，甚至可以稱是和煦，太過溫和反而讓大夥兒戰戰兢兢，就怕只是暴風雨前的寧靜。大概在Graves手下久了都會變成M吧？一個一個一天不被訓話就渾身不對勁。  
她走進自家大門，一眼就看到最近的話題人物。  
高挑的青年穿著簡單的襯衫跟黑色長褲，他太瘦了，上衣對他來說過於寬鬆，手腕也非常纖細，大概沒長幾兩肉；軟軟的黑色短髮附在額頭上，感覺很好摸的樣子；安安靜靜的進行自己的工作，規律有條理。跟傳言中的一樣，一看就是一個性情溫和的孩子。

他的身邊堆著高高一疊資料，低垂著頭認真的盯著印表機，仔細的將需要複印的資料影印好，一一按照順序排好，甚至還做了不同顏色的分隔條，再將做好的資料分門別類在一旁的桌上排好，眼神認真專注得好像天塌下來都沒有辦法打斷他。

她看著他工作好一會兒，大概能夠理解Graves的感覺了。小鹿一樣的溫順無害，彷彿這個世界上只有善沒有惡。這樣的孩子很容易激起人的保護欲，尤其像她們這樣性格鋒利強勢的人。不過就這麼十來分鐘，她忽然覺得自己好像也有母性這種東西存在。

她朝Queenie打個手勢，讓她保持安靜，然後悄悄的站到Credence的旁邊，近距離觀察Credence的動作。

收集好手上這一份資料，Credence正要把它拿到完成區放好，才察覺旁邊站著人。發現是他不認識的人，他眨眨眼睛一時間沒有辦法連結，一瞬間動作停頓下來。

她穿著幹練的職業套裝，頭髮挽在腦後，是一個看起來很有威嚴的女士，感覺跟Mr.Graves很像。他下意識的挺直背脊站好，手指緊緊的捏著手上的檔案。

「原來你就是Percy帶回來的小可愛啊。」

話音一落，反應過來的Credence刷的一下，熱度從耳朵開始蔓延，窘迫的低下頭迴避Picquery的目光，Picquery則饒有興致的看著Credence表演一秒變色。

「你別緊張，不然Percy等一下找我決鬥怎麼辦。」她爽朗的大笑，更發窘迫的Credence努力的克制自己逃跑的衝動。

「Seraphina Picquery，你的另一個老闆。」她平復一下笑意，微笑著朝Credence伸出右手。

「我知道你，Madam。」Credence忙不迭回握，鄭重又崇拜的說，「你也是我的偶像。」

「跟Percy這個臭屁鬼並列聽起來不怎麼令人愉快。」她揚眉，Credence聞言又慌亂起來。

「嗯……不是的、Madam，我不是這個意思……」Credence連忙說，「你們的專業方向不一樣，我……我……你們都很優秀……」

「嗯哼，那你更喜歡我的作品還是Graves的？」

他最喜歡Mr. Graves的作品，一直以來。但是看到Picquery挑眉的表情，快要衝口而出的話又說不出口了，只好一直承受Picquery探詢的目光，惶惶不安。

「不逼你了。」Picquery笑著大歎氣，「真是可惡，居然輸給Graves。他那個傢伙到底哪裡好。」

「Mr. Graves很優秀……當然Madam你也是……」Credence吶吶的道。

「好，我知道，希望你以後多喜歡我一點，最好比Graves多一點。」看到Credence乖巧的點頭，Picquery覺得心情完全被治癒了，終於放過可憐的Credence不再逗弄他。

「別叫我Madam了，聽起來多生疏。我允許你叫我Sera，Credence。」

「這似乎不太恰當。」Credence訝異的看著一直帶著笑的Picquery。

「有什麼不恰當？」她不以為意。

「好的。」想不出良好拒絕理由的Credence只好答應了。

「現在喊個一聲給我聽聽？」

「……Sera。」

「就是這樣。」她忍不住摸了摸覬覦已久的Credence的頭髮，果然像想像中的一樣好摸，「如果Graves兇你，就告訴我，我幫你出氣。」

「不會的，先生對我很好。」Credence不明白為什麼每個人都怕他被Graves欺負，明明Mr. Graves是個很溫柔的人呀。  
「真的？那就好。」Picquery不置可否的聳聳肩。

果然是個善良的好孩子啊。  
-

辦公室的門突然被打開，Graves頭也不抬繼續做手邊的工作，敢不敲門就闖進來的人大概只有那個人了。  
果不其然，Picquery馬上出現在他桌子的對面，自顧自地拉椅子坐了下來。

「你從哪裡撿的這麼可愛的小朋友？」她一手撐著下巴，一手拿走Graves的檔案看。

「你遇到他了？」Graves也不管她，另外拿了其他檔案繼續批閱。

「一回來就看到了，認真的很可愛，只是眼光不太好，居然喜歡你的作品。」

Graves動作一頓，終於抬頭看了看面前坐著的損友。

「嗯，是眼光太好。」他露出了勝利的笑，挑釁般的搖搖頭。  
「你就臭美吧。」Picquery嗤笑。

「我不與你一般見識。」Graves繼續手上的事，「你到底是進來幹嘛的？我以為你應該很忙，不忙就把我這裡的文件拿去看一看。」  
「不了，自己的工作自己做。」Picquery看著Graves滿桌的文件，換她勝利的大笑。Graves懶得理她，專注的批閱文件。

「說真的，你別欺負他啊，不然所有人都會跟你過不去。」Picquery突然冒出一句。

「誰？」

「Credence，還有誰嗎？」

「為什麼我要欺負他？」Graves覺得莫名其妙。

「很好，記住你說的話。」

「我認為我說話還是很算話。」

「最好是。」Picquery冷哼了幾聲，還是很有義氣的幫Graves批起文件來了。

時間就在鋼筆滑過紙面的的沙沙聲中流逝了。


	4. Chapter 4

紐約的街道無論什麼時候都充滿人潮。這是一個步調迅速的城市，行人步履匆匆，車潮來來往往，快、還要再快，就連行走都要趕在別人的前端，生怕走慢一點就會浪費時間、錯失良機。

Graves也是這些匆忙行人中的一員。他來自北美著名的金融家庭，從小接受菁英教育，他自己也天資聰穎、爭強好勝，他前進的步伐跨地又大又穩，又走著華麗的康莊大道，家世、智商、外貌、交際手腕，他無一不具。他完美的達到眾人的期望，理所當然的成為站在這個世界上最頂端的人們之一，成為眾人眼中的天之驕子。但是他並不引以為傲，因為這對他來說太簡單了，沒有一點挑戰性，沒有能夠引起他注意的任何事務。

他難得心不在焉的走著，近期的這個案子已經要收尾了，Picquery已經公布了事務所到年底的行程，之後有一段難得的休息時間，不允許反對意見──主要是在警告他，他順應民意只好答應了。

缺乏高強度工作的日子讓他覺得無聊。從小他就習慣規律嚴謹的生活，成年以後更是，工作、運動、回家，三點一線，沒有任何變化，除了工作以外沒什麼應酬──他懶得跟智商水平線比他低的人交流。Picquery常常取笑他，說他不懂人生的樂趣，他不以為然。

所以你才會老是被甩。Picquery一語中的。

他不覺得這樣有什麼不好，他懶得浪費他寶貴的時間去做一些無意義的事情。他照慣例無視Picquery鄙視的眼神，依然故我。

一陣吸引人的味道擄獲他飄散的心神。他遲疑的停下腳步，尋找味道的來源。

他很快地就找到味道的發源地，這並沒有花費他太多時間，人群的聚集地總是特別顯眼。

Kowalski高級手作烘培坊。並不算寬敞的店面擠滿了人，門口還有不少人在排隊等候。空氣中傳來小麥烘烤之後乾燥香甜的味道，一縷縷的竄進他的鼻腔裡。不用閉上眼睛，跟著這香甜的氣味，麵包產生的過程就在他的腦海中慢慢成形。  
細膩的小麥粉末，與砂糖、鹽、牛奶一起攪拌，再拌入奶油；混合著糖與鹽的麵團，在酵母的作用下慢慢的膨脹，直到飽滿有彈性；擠壓出麵團裡的空氣，靜置一會兒；將麵團搓揉成型，再等待第二次發酵；將圓滾滾的可愛麵團推進烤箱，讓熱度將一切美好的事物結合在一起，散發出讓人著迷的味道；最後再刷上同樣甜蜜的蜂蜜，添上絕妙的一筆。

透過玻璃外牆Graves看到忙碌的店員端著大鐵盤匆忙的從廚房走出來，顧客一擁而上，爭搶最新出爐的麵包。散發濃郁香氣、彷彿被施展過魔法一樣精緻可愛的麵包，一個一個被裝進紙袋裡，送到每一個雀躍的顧客手中。

他不禁有些神動。這讓他模糊的想起一些事來，但是他抓不住那一閃而過的思緒。

沒有多加思索，他抬腳踏進擁擠的烘培坊裡。

直到他走出烘培坊，他才意識到那一絲香氣讓他聯想到什麼。

一閃而過的是一張純淨的笑臉。

像是雨水洗滌過的天空、林中的一縷微風、冬日的第一場雪、天賜的聖樂；是大自然的寧靜氣味，擁有不自覺牽引心神的力量。

他想到了Credence。他不知道為什麼第一直覺想到的是Credence，但他不在意，他不覺得有什麼不對的地方。

他喜歡看到Credence彷彿擁有全世界一樣的笑容，純淨、無垢，他只是想要看到，沒有理由。  
他揮去腦中理不清的思緒，重新上路。  
-  
Credence總是很好找，因為沒有他專屬的位置，除了送文件跑來跑去的時候，他大部分的時間都待在開放空間裡。做完工作的Credence安靜地窩在角落裡閱讀，知悉Credence習性的Graves不費任何力氣就找到他的目標。  
他敲了敲Credence面前的桌子，Credence聞聲抬頭，看到是Graves就要站起來，Graves制止了他的動作不讓他站起來，Credence瑟縮的看著Graves壓在他肩上的手，不能理解Graves的舉動。

「這個給你。」Graves遞出另一隻手上的紙袋，成功收穫Credence驚訝的表情一枚。

「Mr. Graves……這個？」他不敢接，Graves乾脆的把紙袋塞進他的手裡。

「只是一些小點心，我不小心買多了，就給你，不要浪費食物了。」Graves輕咳了一聲，狀似隨意地說。

Credence猶豫著，還是想拒絕。

「我不想聽到那個字，把它吃了，嗯？全公司除了你還有誰更有資格吃點心？」像是知道Credence想要說什麼，Graves趕在Credence開口之前搶先說道。

Credence皺著眉難得想要反駁，Graves卻在放下紙袋之後，自顧自地走了，留下還沒學會在公開場合大聲喊人的Credence在原地。

他盯著紙袋好一段時間，似乎不知道拿這個紙袋怎麼辦，一旁經過的Tina感覺到Credence不一樣的氣氛停下來看他，順著他的視線馬上就看到他手中的紙袋。

「啊，是Kowalski呢！這個好難買到，你怎麼有這個？」

「Mr. Graves說他買多了所以給我的。」Credence苦惱地說。

「……是這樣啊。」Tina震驚。Graves什麼時候會吃甜食了？！這畫風不對啊！

「嗯，他還說只有我有資格吃……」他不滿的撇嘴。

「你確實該多吃一點，你居然比我們這些女孩還瘦，簡直要我們不要活了！」比女士們還要纖細的男孩戳傷了所有女性的心。Tina無語中帶著心疼，真不知道以Credence的食量是怎麼長這麼高的。

「哪有這麼誇張……」他小小聲的抗議。「我現在已經吃得比以前還多了。」

「這句話等你超過150磅以後再說吧。」

-

另一邊回到辦公室不久的Graves收到Picquery傳來的訊息。

S.P：我們這麼多年朋友，怎麼就沒見你買點心給我吃？

八卦總是傳得特別快，尤其是關係到老闆與可愛吉祥物的八卦。

Graves挑眉，迅速的鍵下幾個字

P.G：想吃自己去買，你有腳。

Picquery還來不及憤怒跳腳，又收到一條Graves傳來的訊息。

P.G：對了，順便買個泡芙，我覺得Credence會喜歡那個。

Picquery決定從今天開始所有的文件都是Graves的了，她可是很記仇的。


	5. Chapter 5

「Credence，來這裡。」

Credence才剛放下身上的背包，就聽見Queenie喊他，Queenie在櫃檯後面朝他一直揮手，他摸摸後腦杓，滿腹疑惑的走過去。Queenie馬上把他拉到櫃檯後面，神秘兮兮的遞給他一張紙條。

他接過來一看，是他的薪資單。

「雖然你整天都待在這裡，但是實際工作的時數比較少，所以實際數額不是太多。」Queenie合掌滿懷歉意看著他，「抱歉我們還是得按照規定來。」

「不會的，我沒想過……薪水……這已經很多了。我還欠Mr. Graves西裝的錢……」看到單字上的數字，他不知道怎麼辦才好，對他們來說可能不是大數目，但是對他來說已經足夠多了。

「傻Cred，你真的以為BOSS會跟你拿那一點點錢嗎？」Queenie沒想到Credence還惦記著那件事，她抿著嘴輕聲笑了起來。

「但是……」他一時被笑得有點氣惱，鼓起勇氣想要辯論。對他來說，答應別人的事就要做到，尤其一開始本來就是他的錯誤。

「這些話你留著自己跟BOSS說吧！」Queenie笑著捏了捏他氣鼓鼓的臉頰。看到Credence越來越開朗真是太好了。

「吶，在這裡簽名。」她指著簽名處，看著Credence簽下名字。

「沒有問題了。」她滿意的拿起來檢查了一遍，確認沒有錯誤之後把紙張收起來，又掏出一個信封。

「還有這個，補助的餐費，你可要多吃一點。」她把信封塞進Credence的手中，搶在Credence又要推拒之前說道，「我們每個人都有，你的話，算鑽一個小小的漏洞吧，也有通過BOSS了，所以這是你該拿的。我們都希望你健健康康的呀！不要讓我們擔心好嗎？」最後她輕聲地說。

Credence捏著薄薄的信封，眼眶微微泛紅，哽得有點說不出話，只能用力的點了點頭。

-  
MACUSA的薪水對他來說就像天上掉下來的禮物一樣──本來沒有期待，臨時多了一筆收入，他在心裡盤算了一下，這加快了他買一台工程用的電腦的進程，或許他很快就能夠擁有一台自己電腦，再也不用借用圖書館裡的或是MACUSA裡的了。

想到MACUSA，Credence就感動的想流淚。大家都是很溫柔的人呢！雖然僅僅經過一個月的時間，但是他們就像他的家人一樣，包容他、教導他、關心他；他從來沒有接觸過這麼多的溫暖，他的每一天都過得無比的充實快樂。

他們給予他的太多，他無以回報；他只能回報他所有的信任與喜愛。

難得提早一點離開事務所，他在街上閒逛，四處張望，一邊想著，想要送每個人一份禮物來表達他的感激。

不知道要買什麼才好呢？經過精品街，他好奇的瀏覽櫥窗內精緻奢華的商品，然後畏縮 於高昂的標價。

走走停停，他在一間精品店的櫥窗外面停下來了。櫥窗裡展示著一雙黑色的男士皮手套，手套上並沒有花俏的裝飾，簡單俐落的線條，只在腕口處有一個復古鈕扣做裝飾。

他鬼使神差的想到Graves，黑色、皮革、俐落、成熟又優雅，他覺得那雙手套給他的感覺跟Mr.Graves很像。

或許會很適合。他一直盯著展示台上那雙皮手套，想像Graves穿戴上的樣子，然後為了自己這個念頭紅了耳朵。

他抬頭看了店鋪的招牌，是大眾熟知的奢侈品品牌，就連他都聽過這個牌子的大名，一定很貴……他的心裡一直在打鼓。  
可是他很想買，Mr.Graves幫助他這麼多，沒有怪罪他還給他這份工作，讓他遇到這麼多溫柔的人，他想要感謝他，而且他真的覺得很適合......  
猶豫半晌，他鼓起勇氣走進品牌的專賣店。

沒有花很長的時間，他雀躍的捧著手上的提袋出來了。他第一次花這麼大一筆錢，但是心裡卻有一種滿足感。  
走在路上他還是一直喜孜孜的，設想Graves收到以後的各種反應。  
只是沒有辦法給所有人買禮物了，他懊惱地想著，第一次覺得自己應該多賺一點錢。  
他皺著眉思考，還有沒有其它方法呢？  
-  
一大早Credence就到MACUSA了。Queenie在櫃檯看到Credence提著好幾個袋子，手忙腳亂地騰不出手來開門，連忙出來幫他開門。  
「你怎麼拿這麼多東西？」她幫忙他把袋子提進去。

「我、呃，我帶了一些小禮物，想謝謝大家對我的照顧。」Credence把袋子放在桌上，鬆了一口氣，搔搔長長了一點的頭髮，靦腆的笑。

「噢，你不用這樣，大家只是很喜歡你。」Queenie驚訝地瞪大眼睛，摀住了嘴，「不過我真的很開心，我相信大家知道了也會很高興的。」

「不是什麼很貴重的禮物……希望你們會喜歡。」他感染了Queenie強烈的喜悅，跟著開心的笑了起來。

「這個，這是你的，謝謝你Queenie。」他挑出了Queenie 的那一份遞給她。小禮物上精巧的別著一個吊牌，上面寫著Queenie的名字，還貼了一個可愛的小熊貼紙。

「我怎麼能不愛你呢，Sweetheart。」Queenie小聲的尖叫，把他摟進懷裡，弄得他滿臉通紅。「我也要謝謝你，小可愛，謝謝你帶給我們快樂。」  
「不，我才要謝謝你們……」

「夠了，Credence，我們還要這樣一直愚蠢的對話下去嗎？」Queenie鬆開他，手叉著腰假裝生氣，他只好窘迫的轉移開視線。

「好了，這麼多袋子，等一下我幫你一起發禮物吧？」

「嗯！」  
-

Graves隔著辦公室門那塊小玻璃，一直看到有人走來走去，時不時大笑，看起來很熱鬧的樣子，他放下手上的工作打算看看今天是怎麼回事。一走出辦公室，就感受到溫馨的氛圍，所有人手上都拿著一個小小的包裹，臉上都掛著滿滿的笑。Graves疑惑地走到Picquery旁邊。  
「怎麼大家這麼開心？」  
「小可愛今天當聖誕老公公呢。」Picquery靠在牆上，臉上也掛著笑，看著中間給每個人發禮物的Credence。

「……為什麼沒有人叫我。」Graves突然有一種被遺忘了的感覺。

「大概是太開心了，所以忘了吧，我也是自己出來的。」Picquery瞥了他一眼又把注意力放回中間。

Credence把每個禮物鄭重的交到每個人手上，說了幾句應該是感謝之類的話，Queenie幫他提著裝禮物的大袋子跟在他旁邊。他倆並沒有等很久，很快就發到他們這裡了。  
Credence帶著有史以來最燦爛的笑容，跟午後豔陽相比也不遑多讓，他的笑容非常的有感染力，讓Graves的心情不由得隨之飛舞起來。  
「Mr.Graves......」他彎腰從Queenie手上的袋子拿出兩個小包裹，靦腆的笑著，辨識了一下包裝的名牌，才遞給他。  
「......這個是......Sera的。」在Picquery眼神的注視下，他害羞的喊出她的暱稱，把手上的東西遞給她。  
「謝謝你們一個月來的照顧，我在這裡很開心。」他開心地鞠躬，神采飛揚，「一點點心意，希望你們會喜歡。」  
「噢，你甜的我心都要化了。」Picquery抓著禮物，一把將他摟進懷裡，又一個給他抱抱的人，Credence害羞得耳朵都紅了。

「我們也很高興你在這裡。」Graves不滿的咳了一聲，吸引Credence的注意力。

「大家都知道你很努力，well done，Credence。」雖然Picquery還抱著Credence讓他覺得很礙眼，但是他滿意的看著Credence的眼睛充滿閃亮的星芒。

「真的很謝謝大家。」Credence緊張的挑不出適合的言詞，只能一再的重複單調卻澎湃的感謝。

「我也謝謝你，Credence。」最後揉亂了Credence的頭髮，Picquery拍拍他的背，「不是還沒發完嗎？快去吧。」

「那我去發給其他人了。」

「去吧。」  
Credence一轉身，Graves轉頭跟一下子就把Credence放走了的Picquery互瞪，Picquery翻了個白眼懶得理他，把注意放回手上的小玩意，她很快就拆開了包裝。  
「是蛋白脆餅！」她愉快的說，塞了一片進嘴裡，「雖然賣相不怎麼樣，但是味道不錯呢，Credence真優秀。」  
「為什麼Credence喊你Sera？」他問。  
「為什麼不？誰像你愛面子，先、生。」她漫不經心地說。她敏銳的查覺到Credence喊她Sera之後Graves微妙的情緒反應。  
被噎住的Graves沒有接話，又發現一個新的問題。  
「為什麼你的那袋餅乾比較大袋？」  
「大概是因為我最疼他，不像某人。」難得看到Graves吃癟，Picquery簡直想大聲歡呼。  
Graves沈默了一下，接著慢條斯理的說。  
「或許他覺得以你的體型可能需要比較多的餅乾。」  
「你就自我安慰吧，可憐的”PercivalGraves 先生”。」Picquery磨磨後槽牙，露出一個陰森森、有很多牙齒的笑，「”需要比較多餅乾的Sera”要走了。」然後"溫柔的"用高跟鞋的鞋跟親吻Graves皮鞋的表面。  
-

Graves回到辦公室拆開包裝上的緞帶，挺不是滋味的捏起一塊拇指大小的餅乾，盯著它看。薄薄的奶油色的小餅乾，因為火候控制的不是那麼好邊緣有些烤焦，泛著微微的焦糖色。懊惱的把餅乾塞進嘴裡，意外的覺得挺合胃口的，口感酥脆，並不會太過甜膩，他還嚐到淡淡的檸檬味道。

雖然他不愛吃甜食，但是為什麼Picquery的那袋比較大？他想不到這個月什麼時候比較”嚴厲”，難道他不知不覺中兇了Credence，所以才給他比較少？

他難得心煩得胡思亂想，一邊品嘗那些小餅乾，直到聽到敲門的聲音，他把餅乾放到一旁，調整一下情緒，才喊人進來。是Credence。

「Credence有什麼事嗎？」Graves克制音量，盡量溫和地說。

Credence從門後走出來，看到Graves桌上拆開的袋子，眼睛一亮。

「你吃了嗎？Mr. Graves。」他小心翼翼的問。

「嗯，味道很香而且不會太甜，我很喜歡，謝謝你Credence。」他為那個稱呼皺眉，但是還是盡量用溫和的語氣說著。

「太好了，我特地加了檸檬，就是怕它會太膩。」得到肯定答覆的Credence如釋重負的笑著，成就感在他的心裡膨脹。

「我會好好品嘗的。」他說，「那麼，你找我有什麼事嗎？」

「嗯……」他囁嚅著沒有開口，眼神有些閃躲。

他揣揣不安的站著，Graves也沒有催促他，只是鼓勵的看著他。他拚命的在心裡給自己勇氣，終於豁出去了似的，猛的把藏在背後的提袋遞出去。

「這是給你的，Mr. Graves。」他看著Graves接過提袋，忐忑不安。

「沒想到還有特別禮物，謝謝你，Credence。」Graves非常驚訝，他看出了Credence的不安，開始好奇這個提袋裡面裝著什麼。

「介意我現在打開嗎？」Credence搖搖頭，Graves便拿出提袋裡的那個禮盒。

Graves看到禮盒上的標誌更驚訝了，他搞不懂Credence的小腦袋裡在想什麼，他保持平靜將禮盒打開，看到盒子裡的一雙皮手套。

「Credence謝謝你的禮物，只是以後不要買這麼貴的東西了。」他竭力保持平靜，從盒子裡面拿出那雙柔軟的皮手套。手指摸過表面，細膩的質地加上品牌效應，這樣的一雙手套絕對不會便宜。

「你……您不喜歡嗎？」沒有收到想像中Graves喜悅的表情，讓Credence更不安了。

「不，這是一雙很好的手套，我很喜歡，只是我不希望你把錢浪費在沒有意義的地方。」沒有注意到Credence改用了敬語，雖然Graves努力想維持溫和的形象，但是他的言語慢慢的變得嚴厲。他其實有點生氣，生氣Credence把錢花在這種地方。

「這不是沒有意義，您對我這麼好，我只是想……買一個您可能會喜歡的禮物……」

「花這麼多錢送禮，然後再苛扣自己的吃穿用度嗎？」聽到Credence的辯解，讓他更生氣了。

一開始招Credence進來只是他一時興起，後來慢慢地喜歡這個堅強的孩子，所以才盡力幫助他，不然MACUSA要一個一年級新生有什麼用？他沒有想到他處心積慮想要讓Credence生活過得好一點，能夠安穩的學習，卻換來一雙皮手套。

「我對你好不是為了換來這個。」他指著那個讓他煩躁的禮物，「你怎麼不為你自己想一想？」

「Credence？你有在聽嗎？」

說了一通沒有聽到Credence的聲音，他冷靜下來，卻看到Credence低著頭一言不發，手指緊緊的絞著衣角，他一驚才想到自己剛剛都說了些什麼。

天不怕地不怕的Graves第一次怕了，他連忙站起來，想看看Credence怎麼了。他走到Credence面前，看到滴在地板上的眼淚。

「Credence，你看著我。」面對靜靜掉淚的男孩，Graves第一次感到手足無措。

Graves扳開Credence握得蒼白的手指，捧起他的臉用手帕擦去不斷滑落的淚珠，讓他靠在自己懷裡，感覺到肩膀被溽濕了。

「……我只是想要讓你高興……」他埋在Graves肩頭，哽咽著說著。

「我不是要責備你，Credence。只是你應該多想一點，你不用送什麼名貴的禮物，送禮更重要的是心意不是嗎？」Graves感到挫敗，他不熟練的拍撫Credence的背，努力緩和他的情緒，「我更喜歡你做的餅乾。」

他感覺到Credence在他肩上點了點頭。他繼續拍撫著Credence的背，讓Credence慢慢平靜下來，確定他足夠平靜之後鬆開了懷抱。

Credence吸吸鼻子，交握著雙手還是有點瑟縮。Graves說的很有道理，他的確不該這麼衝動的花一大筆錢，他應該把錢拿去用在更重要的地方。他想到得到Graves得稱讚，沒想到卻適得其反。他覺得很不好意思，他太不理智了。

「你懂我的意思嗎？Credence。」Graves輕聲地問，就怕觸動Credence剛平復的情緒。

「我知道了。」Credence沙啞的回答。

「這一次我就收下了，不要有下次了，嗯？」

「嗯。」他接過了Graves的手帕，把臉擦乾淨。

「Mr. Graves……」

「是的，我在。」

「那你喜歡嗎？」他不敢看Graves的表情，迴避Graves的視線，固執地問。

「……」Graves頭疼的看著這個小子，伸手揉了揉額頭，嘆氣道，「我很喜歡，謝謝你，Credence。」


	6. Chapter 6

時間匆匆地進入十一月，天氣漸漸冷了起來，樹木紛紛脫去翠綠的外衣，換上節慶的紅；大片大片的紅楓，讓灰冷的城市一下子艷麗起來，為了之後的節日做準備。

在這樣越來越熱鬧的氛圍下，Graves跟Credence之間反而回到了原點。他們再也沒有提過那天的衝突，事情算是揭過了，但是相處之間忽然變得有些隔閡了。

兩個人都不知道要怎麼面對對方。

Graves覺得他不應該用那麼嚴厲的語氣跟Credence說話，他想道歉卻不知道如何開口；Credence覺得他不應該那麼輕率，本想讓Graves高興卻反而讓他生氣了，他不知道該不該再向Graves道歉，卻膽怯再一次直面Graves。

兩個疏於表達內心的人對這樣的情況一籌莫展，都想要向對方表達自己的意思卻又懼於表達。微妙的氣氛在兩人之間蔓延，他們盡力掩飾他們的不自在，試圖回到以前的相處模式，而他們的確掩飾的很好，大部分的人都沒有察覺到異樣，只有熟知Graves的Picquery隱約嗅到一些不對勁的味道。

當天氣開始變冷，Graves戴上那雙讓他情緒無比複雜的手套。手套完美的貼合他的手掌，質料柔軟舒適，兼具美觀與保暖。

他承認他很喜歡這一雙手套，但是每當他戴上這雙手套，他就會想到那天他嚴厲的語氣，還有Credence臉上的淚水。Graves第一次懊悔自己一向強硬的態度跟語氣，怎麼就不能用另一種方式告訴Credence他的想法，明明想要溫和一點的，怎麼就是做不到。

然而，情況好像糟還要更糟一樣。

Credence收到一份回禮，手套的回禮。Graves猶豫再三，怕全新的電腦會被Credence拒絕，最後拿了自己的舊筆電──只有意義上是舊的，解了Credence資金上的危機。他乾巴巴的告訴Credence他希望Credence有了資源能夠更努力一點──天知道他怎麼會說出這種話來，他簡直想掐死自己──而Credence誠惶誠恐的答應了，鄭重萬分的應下承諾。

Credence滿懷感激的收下Graves的筆電，再一次懊悔自己的衝動與愚蠢。看看他對對他懷抱期望的人做了什麼？他怎麼能這麼無知。他收起無謂的幻想，為了回報Graves的期望，付出更多的努力，更專注在學業上，任何測驗、報告都打了十二萬分的注意力全力以赴，平時的小測他永遠拿A，教授對他讚不絕口，成為學校裡的風雲人物。雖然他藏起心中虛無飄渺的渴望，但是他最想要的還是那個人的認同。

Credence對Graves的態度更尊敬了，Graves痛恨變得更糟的改變，但是他不知道該跟Credence說什麼，難道要說「你不要再這麼努力了。」嗎？好像Credence所有的努力都是為了他一樣，他不想如此自作多情。

偶爾看到Credence專注的眼神，幾乎讓他落荒而逃，他不知道該怎麼回應Credence眼中想要被他肯定的渴望。

-

這個季度的大案子終於了結了，接下來只剩下無關緊要的小事情，忙碌了一整年的MACUSA終於能夠緩一口氣，準備迎接再下去的幾個大節日：感恩節與聖誕節。Picquery拿著最後需要兩人批准的報告，又一次不敲門地闖進了Graves的辦公室。

「最後的部分，終於要結束了啊！總算不用再跟進這個案子了，囉哩八唆的一堆意見，還老是瞎改，這麼厲害不會自己蓋嗎！」

「嗯。」Graves敷衍地回應，照慣例做自己的工作。

Picquery發現Graves不理她，把桌上所有的檔案都收走，抽走Graves的鋼筆，再一屁股坐在Graves的桌上。Graves偏頭看她，用眼神詢問她到底在幹嘛。

「你看著我幹嘛？」

「你沒事為什麼打擾我工作，不是想早點讓大家放假嗎？」Graves煩躁地說。

「我才想知道你在幹什麼，沒注意到Credence看到你就像老鼠看到貓一樣嗎？恨不得拔腿就跑。」Picquery挑眉，「還有你，你也很奇怪，雖然你看起來跟平常差不多，但是你的焦慮指數比平常多了一倍有，更容易不耐煩。」

Graves看著她，她也看著Graves，有一種不逼問出來誓不為人的決心。

「你有看到我的新手套嗎？」看著執著的Picquery，Graves往椅背一靠，他嘆了口氣，略帶疲憊地說，他真的不想提這個。

「有啊，挺好看的，α牌的我在雜誌上看過。」Picquery不能理解為什麼Graves突然說起他的手套來了。

「那是Credence送我的。」

「那不便宜。」Picquery驚訝的道，她似乎知道事情的起因了。

「對，幾乎花掉所有他的薪水。」

「他為什麼要這麼做？」

「他說他想讓我開心。」Graves覺得心很累。

「…….那你開心嗎？」Picquery有點不忍問。Credence的作法有太多疑慮，就連她都不贊同。如果換成是她都覺得很頭痛，那到Graves這裡，會發生什麼狀況可想而知。

「我當然不……」

「你該不會罵了他一頓吧？」

「……對。」Graves在Picquery逼人的氣勢之下覺得心虛。

「你傻了嗎？活了三十幾歲都被狗吃了？」Picquery從桌上跳下來，站到Graves面前，雙手叉腰，簡直要被Graves的蠢氣炸了，「你明明知道他是個自卑不穩定的孩子，他很怕高壓、強烈的情緒反應，你怎麼還用那樣的語氣跟他說話？就不能換個方式表達嗎？還說你不會欺負他，你當時信誓旦旦的保證了，現在呢？保證個屁！」

「我知道我錯了，我不該對他那樣說話，我好好檢討過了，我也很後悔……」Picquery一字一句都戳在他的傷口上。Graves頹廢的把臉埋在手裡，語氣死沉沉的，十分懊悔。

Picquery沒有想到Graves這麼直接的承認自己的錯誤，沉默了一下。

「我沒想過你居然會意識到你有錯，體貼這個字終於要被編進你的字典裡了嗎？」Picquery稍微收起咄咄逼人的氣勢，放緩一些語氣，這讓她太意外了。

「……我真的有這麼不體貼嗎？」被Picquery又狠狠地戳了一下，Graves不確定的問。

「有。」幾乎想都沒想，Picquery斬釘截鐵地回答他，「所以一開始我就說他眼光太糟了，怎麼會拿你這種人當偶像。」

無話可說的Graves只得認了自己是個不體貼的渾蛋的事實，他嘗試轉移話題。

「我知道他的存款計畫，所以我給了他我的電腦，去補手套花掉的金額空缺。」

「噢，難怪他這麼珍惜他的電腦，他抱著電腦的時候眼睛都在放光呢。」Picquery翻了翻白眼，再一次提醒Graves他在Credence眼中的重要性。

「但是電腦好像讓事情變得更糟了，他幾乎沒有辦法像以前一樣好好跟我說話，又恢復最早那樣，過份的尊敬……」Graves已經放棄掙扎了，讓Picquery繼續提醒他的愚蠢。

「一定是你又幹了蠢事。」

「……所以我說我知道我錯了。」他快要惱羞成怒了。

「放心，總不會比你罵他的時候糟。」Picquery很想嘆氣，但是她忍住了，她拍拍老朋友的肩膀，安慰道。

「真是謝謝你喔。」Graves氣惱的說。

「試著多關心他，多肯定他，用讚美取代批判，他想要你的肯定。」

「好吧，我會試試……」他還是很沒有底氣。

「嗯哼，現在我覺得Credence會來這裡是宿命，或許是上帝想要讓你不再是個沒有溫度的人吧。」

或許Picquery說的是真的。Graves若有所感。


	7. Chapter 7

一如往常的Credence一下課就跑到MACUSA，把電腦包珍惜的抱在懷裡，深怕一個不小心磕碰到。隨著案子一個一個結束，本來工作就不算忙碌的他更是完全清閒下來，現在他待在MACUSA裡的時間，幾乎都在處理自己的課業。距離期末只剩下一個月，本來就名列前茅的他仍然不敢大意。課業變得更加繁重，知識的海洋又如此浩瀚無涯，好像時間永遠不夠用，他希望能夠再快一點、再快一點到達他嚮往的地方。

他有時候會想是否他只能永遠追逐他的太陽，因為他只是微小的塵埃，卑微的接受那一點陽光，想要變成星辰，祈求被看見的一天。

打開電腦，他很快地找到自己的節奏，埋頭汲取永遠吸收不完的知識，無視外界所有的干擾，一心一意的沉浸在自己的世界裡。

-

跟Picquery長談完的Graves坐在自己的位置上思考了很久，草擬了好幾個方案又統統捨棄了，想不出跟Credence和解的方法讓他越來越煩躁，他看著螢幕上不斷前進的時間放空了一陣子，還遠遠不到他平常下班的時間，但是他現在對向來熱愛的工作彷彿失去了興趣，待在這個空曠的空間裡令他難以忍受。他拿起抽屜裡的鑰匙塞進口袋裡，抓起掛在一旁的西裝外套跟大衣，決定提早下班。

其他人都下班的很早，燈關得只剩下大廳角落的一盞，他一路往外走，確認電源都有被關上，快要走到大廳的時候皺了一下眉頭，怎麼離開的時候大廳的暖氣還開著？他想明天一定要好好跟Queenie說這件事。

但是在他完全踏入大廳之後他就打消了這個念頭，Queenie沒有關暖氣是有原因的，他發現Credence縮在小小的角落裡，埋頭做他的事。

為什麼Credence還沒有回去？

Graves走到角落，生怕驚擾了他，輕聲地喊了他的名字。Credence沒有聽見。

「Credence？Credence你怎麼還在這裡？」他只好加大音量，又喊了幾聲。

Credence茫然的抬起頭，他的意識還沒有回籠，只能傻傻的看著Graves，直到幾秒之後閃神的神智終於開始運作，看到Graves靠得極近的臉，他差點就要跳起來。

「Mr. Gra…...aves…...」

「連我的名字都忘了嗎？」看到這樣的Credence，Graves笑了，調侃脫口而出，然後驚覺自己語氣的自然。

「不是的，我不知道你在這裡。」 Credence看到Graves的笑容，不自覺得跟著笑了。

久違的輕鬆，夾雜在兩人之間的藩籬就這樣被兩人笑散了。

「你為什麼還沒有回去？」

「噢，呃......」Credence看了一下時間，「我想著時間還早呢，想要把這個做完再回去。」

「今天晚上會有顯著的降溫，你應該早一點回去，更何況現在已經是晚餐時間了，Credence。」Graves蹙眉，不甚贊同。

「我再過一會兒就會走了......只是Mr. Graves你今天怎麼這麼早？」他很快地回答。

”不是至少還要一個小時嗎...... ”他嘀咕道。

「你為什麼會知道我慣常離開的時間？」Graves捕捉到Credence輕微的聲音。

Credence尷尬的看著Graves，他總不能說他觀察了Graves的下班時間很久才得出的結論。不過Graves也不是蠢蛋，稍微思考一下就猜到原因。

「所以你都悄悄在我離開之前走？」Credence乖乖地點頭。

「那你的晚餐呢？就這樣不吃了嗎？」

「我有買一些麵包......在宿舍一邊寫作業的時候吃。」他垂下頭，等著Graves的訓話。

Graves覺得面對Credence的時候他簡直使出了畢生的耐心，嘆了一大口氣。

Credence卻接受到了錯誤的訊號，他以為Graves對他已經失望到不想再責備他了，恐懼排山倒海而來，他不敢想像後果。Graves發現Credence慢慢地往椅子裡縮，覺得他從來沒有這麼頭痛過，怎麼好好的講沒幾句話又變成這樣了。

「Credence我沒有生氣，我只是希望你能按時吃飯。」他伸手略帶強硬的抬起Credence的頭，果不其然看到泛紅的眼眶，「你看你瘦得只剩下骨頭架子了，哪天你走在路上被風吹走了怎麼辦？」

Credence被Graves故意誇張的語氣逗笑了，雖然心臟還是跳得很快，但是緊繃的肩膀放鬆了下來。是他誤會Graves了，他為自己過激的反應感到很不好意思。

「我才不會被風吹走。」他小小聲的嘟囔著  
「這可不是你說了算。」Graves拉起他的手腕，在他的面前晃了晃，「是誰的手細得一折就斷似的。」

「才沒有。」Credence不滿的抽回手，耳朵悄悄的紅了。

看Credence的情緒恢復正常，Graves暗地鬆了一口氣。

「把你的東西收拾一下，吃飯時間到了就該吃飯，我們去吃飯。」他下令。

「好！」Credence連忙答應。

Graves站到門口，把空間讓出來給Credence整理背包。三兩下的Credence就準備就緒，抱著電腦跑到Graves面前。鎖好門的Graves轉過來想喊Credence出發，卻覺得哪裡不對勁。

「等等，你就穿這樣來嗎？」

Credence只穿著一件洗白了的薄外套，根本抵擋不了夜晚的寒風。他想解釋，但是又想到前段時間的尷尬，又習慣性的低下頭反省自己的錯誤。

忽然柔軟的觸感包裹住他的脖頸，眼角看到一抹熟悉的藍，他訝異的抬頭，Graves神色彆扭的把自己的圍巾圍在他的脖子上。他有點懵，看著Graves把手上的公事包放在地上，然後脫下身上的大衣。

「穿上。」Graves式的命令口氣。

他傻楞楞的接過大衣，在Graves的注視下穿上了。

Graves的大衣對他來說太大了，雖然身高跟Graves相仿，但是他的身形單薄許多，倒是看起來像是小孩子穿大人的衣服；大衣已經被穿得很暖了，還帶著Graves殘留的體溫，像是周身都充滿Graves的氣味，被這氣味包裹著。他為這個想法面紅耳赤，幸好蹲下身去拿公事包的Graves沒有看到。

「差點忘了。」Graves想到了什麼，又扔下自己的包，從自己大衣的口袋──穿在Credence身上──摸出了那雙手套。

Credence睜大雙眼看著Graves把手套戴上，手套完美的貼合Graves修長的手指，皮革包覆著那雙優美的手，整個過程既紳士又優雅。果然很適合，他偷偷的想，下一秒就跟Graves的視線撞上了。他心虛的轉開視線，沒有看到Graves微微勾起了嘴角。

「走吧。」Graves把Credence抱著的電腦拿過來，然後把他的兩隻手塞進大衣的口袋裡，率先走在前面。Credence安靜地跟在Graves身後，把臉埋在寬大的衣領裡，試圖遮掩臉上的熱度。

-  
兩人安靜迅速的解決晚餐，等侍者把餐具都收走，Graves敲了敲桌子，要Credence把筆電拿出來。

他坐到Credence的旁邊，仔細的閱覽Credence的報告，一條一條的講解有謬誤的地方，寫得好的地方也不吝於誇獎。他的解說精闢入理，用最簡單的方式切入核心，Credence一下子就聽得入迷了，既崇拜Graves豐富的學識，更喜於Graves對他的稱讚。

茶壺裡的水被添了好幾次，晚茶的馨香在狹小的空間內環繞，連時間都悄悄靜止了流逝，維持在寧靜氛圍內。直到歇業的鈴聲響起，侍者略帶歉意的請他們離開，才打破了這一池寧靜。

Graves陪著Credence回到宿舍，直到確認Credence回到房間才離開。他留下了那件大衣，絲毫不懼夜晚的寒風。


	8. Chapter 8

回到宿舍的時間已經很晚了，洗漱過後就到了就寢的時間。Credence把大衣掛在門上，這樣躺在床上的時候還能看到那件大衣。他盯著Graves的大衣，覺得今天一整天過得很不真實。不僅打破了近日來的窒礙，還變得更親近了。Graves的大衣……若有似無的味道縈繞著狹小的房間，讓Credence無比的安心，很快地就睡著了

一夜無夢。

Credence按掉吵鬧的鬧鐘，頂著一頭亂髮搖搖晃晃的爬起來，正準備去梳洗，又退了回來，傻兮兮的朝牆上掛著的大衣笑了。

「早安，Mr. Graves。」

沉默的大衣沒有給他任何回應，但是他依然心滿意足的踏進盥洗室。

距離上課的時間還早，Credence開始晨間複習，看得正入神的時候，突如其來的鈴聲打斷他的閱讀。

這時間誰會打電話？他摸過一旁的手機，眼角瞥到螢幕上來電顯示的名稱”P.G.”，慌張地站了起來，一陣手忙腳亂接了好幾次都沒接起來，還好趕在進入語音信箱之前接起來了。

“你好……”

“是我，Graves。”

Graves低沉的嗓音從電話那端傳來，手機跟耳朵的距離貼的極近，彷彿Graves就靠在他的耳邊耳語，他忍不住縮了縮肩膀，小耳朵熱得發燙。

“嗯，Mr. Graves。 “

“怎麼這麼晚才接？還沒醒？“

“......沒有，已經醒了，在看書...... “他下意識的搖頭，才想到沒有人會看到他的動作，連忙回答。

“嗯，那你下來一下，我在門口。“

“......咦？“

“就這樣，我掛了。 “沒有打算再重複一遍，Graves乾脆俐落的掛斷電話。

Credence聽著另一頭的忙音，太過震撼以至於沒有辦法回到現實，他腦中一片空白，愣愣地站著幾秒。為什麼Mr. Graves會在樓下？沒有人能回答他。

不能讓他等太久。下一秒這個念頭閃過他的腦海中，他幾乎要跳起來，衝進浴室扒了扒頭髮，確定衣著沒有問題，一切都跟平常看起來一樣，才忐忑的下樓。

Graves已經等在樓下，他背對著門抬頭像是在看飛鳥，手上拎著一個大紙袋。他深呼吸幾口氣，才鼓起勇氣喊Graves。

Graves轉過身，他走過來，看到Credence又穿得很單薄就跑出來，習慣性的皺眉。

「怎麼又穿這麼少？」

「啊，急著跑下來就......忘了......」他絞著手指，心虛的小聲地說。

「急什麼？」Graves想說什麼，但是又嚥了回去，他放棄說話，從他帶來的袋子裡把東西拿出來。

「現在穿上。」

Graves拿出一件羽絨外套，還細心的把拉鍊拉開了，示意他接過去穿上。白色的羽絨外套，附帶帽子，帽沿還有一圈蓬鬆的棕色毛，料子一看就知道不是幾十塊美金的便宜貨。他不敢拿，又不知道怎麼拒絕Graves，就讓Graves舉著手在那裏等，Graves等得不耐煩了，乾脆上前把外套披在他的身上。

「Mr.Graves......」他才開口，話就被Graves堵了。

「你不要想太多，就當你預支的薪水，等你以後有能力了再還我就行了。」Graves很快地解釋。

「嗯，我知道了。」

「快把外套穿好，天氣很冷。」

Credence很快的把外套穿好，中長版的外套正好蓋到他的大腿，外套正好合身，剪裁又不會顯得臃腫，Graves很是滿意，覺得自己的眼光一如既往地好。

「以後天冷就穿這件知道嗎？」他伸手調整了一下帽子，讓絨毛正好圍在Credence的下巴，莫名的覺得Credence很像一隻圓溜溜的兔子──圓溜溜去掉──像一隻可愛的兔子，心中詭異的被愉悅了。

「知道了。」Credence眨眨眼，不懂為什麼Graves突然心情變好了。

他歪著頭想不出原因，忽然想到Graves的大衣還在他的房間裡，他轉身跑上樓，大喊了一句要Graves等他一下。

Credence很快的跑回房間，連讓Graves叫他慢一點的時間都沒有。他小心地捧著摺好的大衣又衝回門口，放到Graves帶來的袋子裡。

「謝謝你的大衣，Mr. Graves，還有……外套。」他靦腆的笑。

「不用謝。」Graves對Credence的這種傻勁只能無奈的妥協，伸手揉了揉Credence的頭髮，看著Credence開心得雙眼都閃爍著星芒，突然覺得一切都沒什麼了。

「快上去吧，你晚點還要上課。」Graves看了看時間，也該回去工作了。

「好！」

「對了，你之後要寫作業就進來我的辦公室，旁邊有空位可以讓你用，你總是待在大廳也不好。」  
「知道了。」  
-  
最近MACUSA 裡瀰漫著一股詭異的氣氛。平常會縮在大廳角落寫作業的Credence不見了，居然出現在Graves的辦公室裡。他們想不透是什麼讓這件事情發生，Credence這麼長的時間都要直面Graves，感覺就很不妙──當然是Credence不妙，他們已經想像了一百種Graves把Credence罵哭的畫面，每個人都戰戰兢兢的，打算在事情發生的第一時間衝進去拯救Credence。

但是事情好像不像他們想的那樣，Graves跟Credence相安無事相處了好幾天，沒見Graves有什麼反應，Credence也很正常，完全沒有被罵了以後強顏歡笑的樣子，反而笑容更多了一點。他們太好奇了，太想知道情況，但是其中一個事主並不是他們能夠面對的等級，只能從另一個事主下手。

「他來了他來了！」臨近假期閒得無聊的員工們聚集在一起竊竊私語。  
「快點，趁他還沒進去之前問他。」  
「誰去問？」  
「當然是Tina啊，Tina快去問。」  
「欸，為什麼是我？！」默默圍觀的Tina完全不知道自己為什麼被點名。  
「你負責帶他的，你跟他最熟，捨你其誰？」

「Queenie跟他也很熟啊！為什麼不是Queenie。」Tina秉持著死道友不死貧道的想法，推自己妹妹下水。

「Queenie又不在。」  
「別再拖了，他快進去了。」  
Tina被推了出去，她沒好氣地看著一群只負責看八卦的無良同事，只好擔當詢問Credence的這個大責任。

「Credence。」Tina趕在魁的手摸到門把之前喊住了他。  
「是的，Tina？」Credence回給她一個笑臉。

Tina回頭看了一眼夥伴們，他們拚命用口型叫Tina詢問，Tina只好送給他們一個大白眼。  
「呃…...你為什麼…...最近都在BOSS的辦公室裡？」

「Mr. Graves說我在外面寫作業不好，影響形象還干擾妳們工作，而且他說他那裡才有空位。」Credence歪著頭，不是很能理解Tina的問題。

「你沒有干擾我們工作啦，你又能佔多大位置？」訝異Credence這樣回答，Tina在心裡大喊，怎麼可能只有他那裡才有空位？「其實行政部那邊也還有空位。」

「沒關係的，我在裡面就好。」  
「真的嗎？」Tina擔憂地看著這個傻孩子，「Boss 不會生氣？」  
「不會呀，是他叫我進去的。而且…...Mr.Graves 還會指導我呢！」像是想到令人高興的事，Credence噘著嘴笑了起來。

「……這樣啊，能夠被BOSS指導一定能學到很多東西。」看著Credence燦爛的笑臉，Tina恍惚的回答。

簡直不敢想像Graves指導人的畫面。想到以前的指〈訓〉導〈斥〉，她就打了一個寒顫。看Credence的樣子好像不是那麼回事。  
「是呀！」Credence高興地尾音都飛揚起來了，「Tina我先進去了，明天要交一個模組作業。」  
「好。」

跟Credence告別，隱約好像知道什麼了的Tina恍惚的回到人群中，拒絕回答夥伴們的任何問題。開玩笑，她受了這麼大的刺激，哪有這麼簡單就告訴別人的道理？


	9. Chapter 9

這是Graves第一次接到Credence打來的電話。  
破冰之後兩人相處得越來越自然，Credence不像之前一樣拘謹，踴躍對他詢問課業上的問題，偶爾還會朝他耍賴，雖然每當Credence意識到自己幼稚的行為之後都會很尷尬──他覺得他沒有注意好分寸；但是Graves不認為哪裡不好，他反而樂見Credence在他面前能夠逐漸的放開自我，展現自己被壓抑的活潑個性。  
偶爾Graves會打給他，叮嚀一些瑣碎的小事——大部份都跟Credence不在乎自己的身體狀況有關，他們的交流變得頻繁起來，不再侷限在MACUSA裡，但是基於某些他不知道的原因，Credence從來沒有給他打過電話。  
他暗自猜測Credence打來的原因，接了電話。  
"喂？"  
"Mr. Graves，我是Credence。"他似乎可以看到另一邊Credence拿著電話謹慎的說話的樣子。  
"我知道你是Credence，那麼，你打給我有什麼事嗎？"他語帶笑意的道。似乎只要遇上Credence的事，他就很容易覺得愉快。  
對面沈默了半晌。  
"......我知道今天是假日，本來不想麻煩你，但是我不知道誰可以幫我這個忙......"Credence猶豫的說。  
"沒關係，你先告訴我發生什麼事了？"

"我收了組員彙整的資料，在打開其中一個檔案的時候，突然有一個動畫跑出來在桌面亂跑，之後所有的檔案都不見了，所有的！也無法進行其他操作……"他困擾的揪著頭髮，盯著乾淨溜溜的螢幕；這樣的問題對他的電腦水平來說太困難了。

"……防護程式沒有用嗎？"Graves沉吟了一下，"你有沒有忽略掉什麼？按了什麼按鈕？"

"一開始好像有……但是我沒看懂，所以關掉了……"Credence招牌的心虛漸弱又出現了。

"是我的錯，我給你電腦的時候應該先跟你說明的，我寫的小程式跟一般的規則不太一樣。"猜出了發生什麼事的Graves心裡有了盤算。

有時候他為了娛樂會讓一些病毒通過，看看新的、變種的病毒程序哪裡不一樣。Credence大概是不小心按了忽略病毒的按鈕，又是從內部發作的檔案，他不熟悉編程這一塊，之後很快的資料就被惡意程式掃蕩一空了。

"不，是我不該亂按。"Credence忽然覺得自己很笨，不瞭解的東西還亂按，才會造成這樣的後果。

"Credence，先不要自責，還記得你之前答應了我什麼？"Credence太常沮喪了，記憶馬上浮現在他的眼前，彷彿Credence正在他的面前、可憐兮兮地像隻被欺負的小動物。Graves揉了揉眉心，再一次提醒他道。

Credence太容易為了各種事情責備自己，就算不是他的錯，他也會下意識的攬在身上，Graves嘗試糾正他的這個壞習慣，不過目前看起來還沒有什麼成效。

"……不要什麼事一開始就覺得是自己的錯。"他小小聲地回答。

"嗯，要記住了。"在心裡補了Credence點頭的動作──另一頭的Credence的確點頭了，Graves頓了一下才繼續說下去，"這不是不能處理的，不是什麼大問題，你拿來讓我看看。"

"好。"

-  
他們約在常去的那間咖啡廳，Graves才到街口，Credence就抱著電腦像是看到救星一樣跑過來，讓Graves捏了一把冷汗。Credence左腳絆右腳跌倒的畫面給他的印象實在太深刻，他深怕下一秒Credence又跌倒了，不過Credence這次也平安的達陣了，完整的站在他的面前，除了小跑步有些急促的呼吸其它都很好。

Graves要他別急，拉著他走進咖啡廳坐好，悠哉的點了咖啡，壞心的看著Credence坐立不安的樣子。等侍者把咖啡送來，Credence也著急得夠久了，他啜了一口咖啡，才開始處理Credence的電腦。

電腦的問題並不複雜，對方的手法並不高明，用的也是拙劣的技巧，整整Credence這樣的外行還行，在他的手裡三兩下就被支解了。

真是一點都沒有挑戰性。Graves無聊的想，敲著指令復原Credence的資料，一邊快速的寫了一個小玩意，沿著那個傢伙留下的痕跡鑽到對方的電腦中，攻擊顯而易見的漏洞，順便還看了一把裡面的內容。

現在的小朋友怎麼這麼陰險呢？確認程式已經開始運作，給了那個不走正路的陰險小人一個教訓，Graves關掉視窗抹去痕跡，若無其事的把復原的電腦轉到Credence那一邊去。

「確認一下是不是都在了。」

Credence連忙打開他的報告們，確定它們都完好無損。他感動的看著Graves，絞盡腦汁想不出該如何感謝他。Graves不斷的承受對面傳來的星星眼攻勢，只好掩飾的拿起咖啡杯，遮住控制不了的嘴角。這時候不該笑，他想。  
「Mr.Graves你真是太厲害了！太感謝你了！」

「小事情，沒什麼，我改了一下防護程式，之後不會這樣了。」他故作嚴肅的道。

「謝謝你救了我的報告！救了電腦！」Credence不斷的打開他的檔案，確認它真的還在。

「嗯。」

「謝謝！」Credence感動的看著自己做的3D模型，又說了一次。

「……你剛剛已經說過了。」

「太感謝了！Mr. Graves！」

「……夠了，Credence。」看著高興得簡直要轉圈的Credence，Graves終於繃不住了，他大嘆氣，但是是笑著的。

「謝謝、謝謝！」

-

冷靜下來的Credence才想起來自己剛才丟臉的反應，離開咖啡廳的時候還被店長取笑了一頓，沒有得逃跑的Credence只好用圍巾把自己的臉圍起來，結果旁邊伸來一隻手──Graves的──把圍巾往下拉讓他的臉露出來。

用圍巾把自己悶死是新流行嗎？Graves戲謔道。Credence悄悄紅了耳朵，四處張望轉移話題。

「真是抱歉佔用了你的假日。」他強自鎮定的說。

「我正好沒有其它事情，你不用感到抱歉。」沒有拆穿Credence拙劣的轉移話題方式，Graves微微一笑。

「噢……」

Credence的聲音突然消失了，走在前面的Graves回頭，看到Credence停下腳步。

「Credence？」Graves喊道，站在幾步的距離外等他，順著他的視線看過去，看看是什麼吸引了Credence的注意力。  
「來了。」聽到Graves叫他，他回過神快步跟上。

他們靜靜的又走了一段路。

「Credence。」Graves又喊了他的名字。

「是？」

「你接下來有沒有時間？」

「今天……該做的事都做完了，沒有其它事情。」他歪著頭思考了一下。

「介意幫我一個忙嗎？」

「當然沒問題！」他馬上回答。沒想到他也有能幫Mr.Graves忙的時候！心裡的小小Credence驕傲的挺起胸膛。

「先跟著我走。」

Graves腳步一轉，帶著Credence轉身往他們來的地方走去。Credence安靜地跟在Graves後面，心裡不斷想著之後能幫Graves什麼忙。

然後跟著Graves走進街對角的甜點店。

好像哪裡不對？他看著Graves跟服務生對話，還沒搞清楚他不是要幫Graves忙嗎？怎麼就走到他剛剛很想吃的甜點店裡了呢？

「Mr.Graves......你不是說要我幫你一個忙嗎？」Credence拿著菜單遮住自己半張臉，眨眨眼，疑惑的問。

「是啊，幫我攔截某個人的口水。」他挑眉看著Credence，「剛剛看你口水都快滴下來了。」

「......我才沒有。」Credence瞬間變成跟桌巾一樣的顏色，紅的。

他沒有想到Graves居然發現他在偷看甜點。如果Graves能夠知道他的內心活動，一定會大翻白眼，還有誰能比這孩子更好懂的嗎？

「沒有也沒關係，就當陪我打發這個下午吧。」Graves隨手翻了翻菜單，都不是他喜歡吃的東西，他很快就闔上菜單放在一旁，「你想吃什麼都可以點。」

Credence這才開始看菜單，各式各樣的甜點看得他眼花撩亂，然後被上面的標價嚇了一跳。他猶豫了好一陣子，才下定決心。

「那、我要一個重乳酪蛋糕。」

「就這樣？」Credence點點頭，下一秒Graves就把他手上菜單抽走。

這次他看得稍微仔細了一點──真的只有一點，他招手喚來服務生，直接點了第一頁的明星總匯：包含Credence想要的重乳酪蛋糕，還有其它的甜點，湊成一個拼盤；然後幫他點了一杯綜合果汁，給自己點了黑咖啡。中途Credence想拒絕，都被Graves的眼神逼了回去，他只好乖乖的坐在位置上看Graves點菜。

「Mr. Graves……」等服務生走了，Credence才小小聲的說話。

「嗯？」

「會不會太多了……」

「會嗎？我不常吃不太清楚分量。」Graves睜著眼睛說瞎話，表現得很驚訝的說。

就連Credence都看得出來Graves這個表情很假，他撇撇嘴，有些小賭氣，在甜點上桌之後那一點氣惱就一秒拋在腦後了。

人氣商品一字排開，填滿香甜內餡的泡芙、柔軟滑順的布丁、樸素無華的重乳酪蛋糕、小巧可愛的栗子蒙布朗、淋滿巧克力醬的鬆餅，還有一個堆滿水果的冰淇淋船。他被甜點香甜的氣味圍繞著，他看看左邊又看看右邊，都不知道該從哪一個開始。

Graves撐著下巴，默默地喝著咖啡，看著Credence興奮的先把每一種都嘗過一遍，才開始吃必須先解決的冰淇淋船，每吃一口，都快樂地像是拿到寶物的巨龍，彷彿世界上沒有比吃甜點更快樂的事情了。Credence不斷的綻放燦爛的笑容，有點傻，但是真的很可愛。Graves覺得心裡暖暖的。

有新的客人進來，門口的風鈴聲響了。他們倆個不為所動，看人的看人，吃甜點的吃甜點。

「Credence......？」突然有個人叫了Credence的名字，一個熟悉的聲音從Graves的背後傳來，是Queenie。

「Credence你也來吃甜點呀？」

Queenie一進門就看到Credence，她開心的跑過來，就想給Credence一個擁抱，突然就看到坐在Credence對面的另一個人。

看到Graves的Queenie一秒當機，連要跟Graves打招呼都忘了，心裡充滿了”為什麼Graves會在這裡？”的問題。

「嗨，Queenie。」Graves也很驚訝Queenie的出現，但是他依然表現的非常鎮定，好像他會在甜點店出現是稀鬆平常的事。

「Queenie！」埋頭苦吃的Credence這才發現Queenie在這裡，他開心的打招呼，就想讓出旁邊的位置給她坐。

「呃，不了，謝謝你Cred，我跟男朋友一起來的，我要快點去找他了。」她偷偷瞥了一眼自家BOSS，沒看出什麼表情；她扯開一個笑容，朝Credence揮揮手，然後向Graves點點頭，快速的溜走了。

「……為什麼Queenie一下子就走了？我都還沒有跟她說到話呢。」Credence‧遲鈍‧Barebone依舊後知後覺。

「Queenie的男朋友在等她，讓他等太久不好。」Graves淡淡地說，「你快點吃，冰要化了。」

「噢，那明天上班我再跟她聊天。」不認為Graves會唬他的Credence很容易的就接受這個答案，繼續開心的解決自己的點心起來。

-

沒有工作的上班日非常無聊，Graves無聊的瀏覽著新聞，心裡又把明年的規劃又過了一遍。對話視窗閃了一下，發現是Picquery，大概Picquery也覺得無聊了所以來騷擾他。Graves看了一下一旁在認真製圖的Credence，應該沒有什麼太大的問題，才點開Picquery的訊息。

S.P.：好樣的，你跟Cred交往了居然沒告訴我！還當不當我是朋友。

看到這句話Graves深深地皺起眉。

P.G.：……我什麼時候跟他在交往了？

S.P.：你們都去約會了還不承認？

P.G.：我們什麼時候約會了？

S.P.：你們昨天不是在HoneySweet？

P.G.：是，但是那不是約會，我幫他處理電腦問題，那只是路過的，他很想吃。

S.P.：……有差別嗎？兩個人在情侶聖地HoneySweet，這還不叫約會，你的神經是電纜嗎？

P.G.：真的不是！

S.P.：好吧，你說不是就不是。

Graves忽然知道什麼是百口莫辯的感覺了。Credence這次難得敏銳，他抬頭看了看Graves卻沒發現異常，Graves像平常一樣專注的看著螢幕，他偏偏頭，活動了一下手腕，繼續投入自己的作業。  
Picquery的訊息很快的又來了。

S.P.：我剛剛是開玩笑的啦。不過說真的，Percy，你是該想想Credence對你來說是什麼了。

P.G.：為什麼這麼說？

S.P.：當初是我要你多關心他一點沒錯，但是你不覺得哪裡不一樣了嗎？

像是在掩飾什麼，Graves回復得特別快。

P.G.：我不覺得哪裡不一樣。

S.P.：我太瞭解你了，Percival，他對你來說一定是特別的。

他盯著這一句很久，他突然不知道自己該說什麼，螢幕上又跳出一條訊息。

S.P.：不然你不會讓他入侵你的領地，甚至是你的私生活，還為他做了一堆你以前從來不會做的事。

S.P.：你好好想想吧，當然，我希望你們都好。

Graves看著這一段話良久，最後還是沒有給Picquery答覆。


	10. Chapter 10

第一個學期的最後一周在成堆的考試跟報告中度過了，沒有什麼太大的問題；只不過中間發生了一個小插曲，一個同學跑來支支吾吾的跟他道歉，他雖然不明白但還是原諒他了，這件事之後就被他拋在腦後，直到學期宣布結束、徹地放鬆下來他才想到，這不是那個害他電腦中毒的傢伙嗎？他沒有想到Graves做了手腳，還以為那個同學良心發現，覺得自己做的事不正確來向他道歉，最後也沒有造成他什麼損失──感謝Graves，他徹底把這件事放下了。

從學期結束的那一天起，宿舍舍友們陸陸續續的都回家了。隨著時間一天一天接近聖誕節，還留在宿舍裡的只剩下Credence一個人。MACUSA也越來越冷清，有做旅遊安排的紛紛用了還沒有用完的年假提前離開，只剩下兩三隻小貓還在辦公室裡晃來晃去。再沒幾天就要到了MACUSA全體放假的時間，之後Credence就只剩下宿舍跟圖書館可以待了。

從假期一開始，Credence的心裡就很猶豫；聖誕節是非常重要的日子，就算他知道看到他出現MaryLou不會高興，但是他還是想回去，畢竟那是他僅剩的家人、是他的家。

每天經過市集，他都會停下來看看有沒有適合家人的東西，懷著複雜的心情給Chastity、Modesty、還有Mary Lou每個人都挑了他覺得適合的禮物。

禮物堆在桌腳已經好幾天了，但他還是猶豫著，既害怕回去以後會面對的惡言惡語，又懷抱著可能會平靜度過的微小希望。每一日都徬徨著，他始終沒有辦法做決定，但是時間不會因為他的苦惱而停下，MACUSA已經休息了，距離十二月二十四號只剩下一天，平安夜就在明天。對家人的渴望最終戰勝恐懼，他還是決定回去看看。

第二天他起了個大早，再三確認要帶回去的禮物有沒有放好；他穿得很正式，熨燙整齊的襯衫和小背心，筆挺的西裝褲，雖然只是平價的衣物，但是勝在合身，穿著這整身看起來一下子精神起來了。

早晨下了一場小雪，天還是有點冷，還好沒有什麼風；路上沒有積雪，只有在樹梢還能看見一點；從厚厚的雲層中微微透出一點陽光，似乎是個好預兆。他忐忑地踏上歸途。

-

Credence搭著巴士回到熟悉的地方，在空曠的街區下車，這裡似乎比市中心還要更冷一些，天氣轉壞了，天色變得昏暗，也開始起風，他不禁把圍巾拉更緊了一點。街道旁還殘留著沒有鏟乾淨的積雪，路上沒有多少行人，靜悄悄的，只有無盡的風聲，也聞不到節慶的味道，頂多能從門口掛著的花圈察覺節日即將到來。

他近鄉情怯的慢慢走著，走得比平常慢上許多，走過熟悉的舊禮拜堂，斑駁的大門關著，他不禁想著才短短離開幾個月、老牧師的身體不知道還好嗎？一旁的路樹堆滿落葉，似乎很久沒有人打掃了。從熱鬧的市區過來，對比得這裡更加寂靜，而且更加蕭瑟。

路再長還是有走到盡頭的那一刻，他最後還是停在Barebone家的門口，他深吸一口氣，穩定焦慮的心跳，才打開這扇承載眾多他的命運的大門。

熟悉的陳舊氣味迎面而來，一下子觸發許多記憶；明明才離開幾個月，卻好像隔了幾個世紀。他靜靜的在老舊的木椅上坐了下來，苦澀的揮去那些或好或壞的回憶。

Modesty聽到開門的聲音，從閣樓上探出頭來看，如果是母親回來，可以先偷看她今天的情緒好壞，卻沒想到會看到Credence坐在客廳裡，她興奮的蹦蹦跳跳的跑下來，一邊大喊著他的名字。

「Credence、Credence！你回來了！」她像一個小砲彈一樣衝進了Credence懷中，一把摟住他的脖子，「我好想你！」

「我回來了，我也很想你，Modesty。」他真誠的笑，輕輕的拍著妹妹的背脊。

「我怎麼覺得我好久好久沒有看到你了！」小女孩委屈的說，「既然想我，你怎麼沒有回來看我。」

「抱歉Modesty，事情比較多抽不出時間來，要保住我的資格要很努力才行。」他溫柔的安撫她。

「Modesty知道嘛，可是我就是很想你。」她噘起嘴，表示她不是笨蛋，她只是在撒嬌。

「Modesty最聰明了。」他笑著摸摸妹妹的頭髮，拍拍她的肩膀讓她站在一旁，「我有帶禮物回來，想不想看看？」

「好呀！」小女孩瞪大眼睛，期待的看著他。

Credence彎下腰，從他帶回來的袋子裡拿出Modesty的禮物，放在她的手上。

「我可以打開來看嗎？」她渴望的看著Credence。

「雖然還沒有到聖誕節，不過你想開就開吧。」Credence給她一個鼓勵的微笑。

Modesty坐在Credence旁邊，把禮物放在桌上，慎重又仔細的拆開簡單的包裝，不想破壞任何一點部分。禮物的面貌一點一點地露出來，看起來像是一套書，Modesty只看到封面的圖案就興奮的大喊起來。

「是Moomin！」她加快了拆包裝的速度，直到禮物完全嶄露在她的面前，一套八本Moomin圖文故事系列。

「噢，Credence謝謝你。」她輕輕地把書從書盒裡拿出來排在桌上，喜悅的撫摸書的封面。她終於擁有自己的書，不是二手的、破舊的、帶有髒污的書，是完完全全屬於她的書。

Credence微笑著看著Modesty雀躍的翻閱著故事，大門被打開了，他怕是母親回來連忙站了起來，Modesty則是慌張的把鋪滿桌面的書疊起來。

「Chastity。」Credence看到進來的是Chastity鬆了一口氣，笑著喊了妹妹的名字。

「Credence。」Chastity則是冷淡的朝他欠了欠身，轉而朝一旁的Modesty說話，「你該把東西收好了，Mom快回來了。」

「知道了。」Modesty收起在Credence面前活潑的樣貌，安靜的把弄亂的桌子整理好。

Credence一直跟Chastity──這個年紀跟他相仿的妹妹──相處得不太好，Chastity似乎也認為Credence的到來加劇了他們困難的生活，雖然不至於敵視他，但是對他也說不上好感。或許這樣冷漠的關係對他們兩個來說是最好的吧，Credence忍不住想。

義務教育結束之後，Chastity沒有跟Credence一樣繼續升學，她的成績不算差，但是沒有好到像Credence一樣優秀，大學的負擔對她們家來說太重，她只好放棄念書的渴望直接就業，現在在一家小餐館當服務生；這也是她討厭Credence的原因之一，因為明明是一樣的出身，他卻可以擁有她夢想得到的東西，優秀的成績、完美的學校、光輝的未來──跟她們不一樣的未來。

Chastity看著妹妹把東西收好之後，就要回到她的房間去了，Credence只好喊住她。Chastity用疑惑的眼神看著他，Credence遞給她一個包裹。

「Chastity這是給你的，聖誕快樂。」他侷促的笑，Chastity則是驚訝的看著他，小聲地向他道謝，她沒有想到會收到Credence的禮物。

Credence看著Chastity回房間的背影，暗自鬆了一口氣，到目前為止都還算順利，他輕聲地跟Modesty交談，關心最近家裡的狀況，另一邊Chastity煮起了開水，滾水的氣泡發出細微的聲響，這樣的情景難得寧靜，Credence竟然有一種溫馨的感覺。

大門再一次的打開了，他的心微微一抽，他知道這一次回來的就是MaryLou了，Modesty也瞬間安靜，默默地看著門口。

她板著一張臉，看起來心情很糟，她看到Credence在家裡，表情瞬間就變了，變得更憤怒。

「你為什麼在這裡？誰准許你來的？」她尖利的質問。

「Mom……」

「不要叫我Mom，我不是你媽，你的母親留給我你這個爛攤子，我好不容易擺脫你了，你居然又回來？」她逼到Credence面前，一字一句化作利刃，狠狠撕裂Credence最後的期望。

「……我不是回來要錢的，我只是、我只是想回來看看你們……我有找到工作，我不會再浪費你的錢……」Credence忍著眼眶中的酸澀，努力向MaryLou解釋，「我……我還有帶禮物回來，是要給你的……我一直把你當成我的媽媽，我只是想……」

「那你現在是來炫耀你的成功嗎？」她不耐煩聽Credence結結巴巴的解釋，直接凶暴的打斷。

她審視著Credence的穿著，整齊乾淨、新穎，還有放在一旁的禮物，一樣樣都在打擊她喜好攀比的自尊心，以前瞧不起的養子現在過得比她還好了，她如何能夠忍受。

「我不是這個意思……」Credence慌了，沒想到Mary Lou是這個反應。

「你給我滾出去，我不屑你的東西，更不需要你的施捨！」她被她腦海裡的想像給氣瘋了，她失去理智指著門大吼，拒絕聽Credence任何的辯解，她只要Credence馬上離開。

Credence不斷嘗試讓Mary Lou瞭解他的意思，但是沒有任何效果，她直挺挺地站在門口，大門打開著，寒風伴隨著些許雪花刮進了屋內，刮走了Credence心裡對她最後一絲的溫暖。

場面僵持不下，Mary Lou絲毫不肯退讓，Credence只好失望的拿起自己的行李，留下他不被期望的聖誕禮物，走進呼嘯的寒風中。

-

他提著行李，茫然的坐上巴士回到校區。他孤身站在下車處，四周充滿聖誕節的歡樂氣氛，七彩的燈不斷地閃爍，到處都播放著快樂的聖誕歌曲，他忽然覺得自己是多麼的格格不入，在這個時候只有他是不快樂的。

空中開始飄起小雪，跑過他身邊的孩子快樂的追著雪玩，父母笑著跟在孩子的後面；他看著和樂融融的一家人走過，覺得天氣更冷了。

他從口袋裡摸出手機，雖然他不知道他可以打給誰，但是他現在心裡發慌，就想找點事情做，就算是無意義的瀏覽稀少的聯絡人，也能讓他安慰一點，至少他還有一些朋友。

他按了螢幕，卻沒有反應，他遲疑的長按開機鍵，仍舊沒有任何反應。那台老舊的二手手機居然在這個時候失去反應，他嘗試了很多方式都沒有辦法開機才死心。

這一段插曲讓他的心情更亂了，他煩躁的把手機丟進包裡，悶頭漫無目的地走了起來。 他不知道他走了多久、走到哪裡，他在一個陌生的街口停下來，就站在那裡看著來來往往的路人，彷彿被快樂的節慶氣息隔絕了，他覺得好孤獨，他不知道他該去哪裡。他真的很想找人說說話，任何人都好。

他忽然看見一個難得還沒有被裁撤的電話亭，紅色的小方格被花車遮掩著，就連電話亭都充滿聖誕節的感覺。他摸了摸口袋，還有幾個零錢，可以打幾通電話，但是他不知道可以打給誰，這個時候打擾任何人好像都不好。

其實Credence第一個想到的是Graves，他不斷壓下想要打給Graves的念頭，站在街口猶豫的看著電話亭，手指不斷的摩擦著口袋裡的幾個硬幣，硬幣被他的體溫熨的發燙，直到最後渴望終於戰勝了他的理智。

他小跑步的進了電話亭，投下硬幣，在按號碼的時候緊張的不斷顫抖，最後還是成功的撥出那組嫻熟於心的號碼。  
鈴聲響了很久，久到他以為沒有人會接就要掛斷了，這時對面卻接了起來。  
“你好，請問是哪一位？”  
聽到熟悉的聲音，Credence一下子所有的委屈都湧上來了，他來不及說出他的名字，也說不出話來，只能在話筒的那一邊啜泣。

Graves向來看到未顯示來電都不會接，這次卻心念一動接了起來，接起來之後對面卻不出聲，他本來以為他接了一通惡作劇電話就要掛斷，卻聽到一陣壓抑的哭聲，那個聲音……他馬上就猜到是誰了。

“Credence嗎？你怎麼了？”他柔聲地問。

聽到Graves溫柔的詢問他，Credence更不能好好的說話了，情緒變得更加激動。Graves在電話另一邊聽到變大的哭聲，嚇了一跳，他不敢假設狀況，就怕Credence出了甚麼事。

“Credence，你在哪裡？”他雖然著急但仍然輕柔的問。

Credence斷斷續續的夾雜抽泣聲告訴他街名，Graves耐心的一個字一個字辨認。

“你待在那裡不要亂跑好嗎？”

“……好。”他吸了吸鼻子，啞聲回答。

Graves再三叮嚀他不要亂跑之後就掛了電話，Credence慢慢走出電話亭，靠著牆角站著，他還止不住啜泣，抿著唇靜靜地流淚。

-

Graves看到Credence的時候，他縮成一團蹲在街角，冷漠的行人來來去去，顯得他更無助。Graves懶得去管交通規則了，把車隨便一停就跳下車，去找那個彷彿被世界給遺棄了的男孩。

Credence哭得臉都凍紅了，身上堆著細碎的雪花，Graves把他拉起來，發現他的手冷得跟冰一樣，連忙把他拉進車裡。Graves馬上調高了暖氣的溫度，先讓Credence快點溫暖起來，再把面紙盒拿給他，讓他整理自己。

看他還沒有平復下來的樣子，Graves也不好直接問他發生什麼事，只好先把車開走免得等一下被開罰單。開了一段路，等紅燈的時候Graves側頭問他。

「Credence你吃飯了嗎？」原諒Graves，他思考了這麼久只想到這個問題。

Credence搖頭。

「那我先帶你去吃飯？」

「……我不想吃。」他扭過頭，拒絕Graves的提議。

「那你想去哪裡？」Graves皺起眉頭，他真的很不會應對這種狀況。

「任何地方，我沒有地方可以去了。」他哀傷的閉上眼睛，絕望地說。

Graves不知道該如何是好，他想，不然陪他走走吧。便驅車往中央公園開去。

-

雪花把樹木都妝成一片銀白，披著白紗的中央公園寧靜又祥和，讓人的情緒能夠平靜下來。短暫的小雪停了，結冰的湖面在又露臉了的陽光下閃閃發亮，樹梢的冰霜閃爍生輝。

Graves沉默地陪著Credence走著，他走到橋上看著結冰的湖面，沒有回頭看身後的Graves，看著自己冰上的倒影，緩緩地說出他對養母親情的渴望與期盼，像是要把這些年來埋藏在心裡的問號都說出來，他說了無數個為什麼，卻沒有人能回答，MaryLou也永遠不會回答他。

「我做了所有我能做的事情，為什麼她就是不能給我一點點的愛？為什麼她一直這麼厭惡我？是不是我不夠好、不夠聽話？我到底要怎麼做，才會有人愛我？」他像是負傷的野獸，低聲地嘶吼。

Graves沉默地聽著他發洩，為他心裡的痛苦哀傷。

「還有很多人愛你，Sera、Tina、Queenie……所有的人，大家都很愛你。不是你不好，只是她被別的事物遮蔽了眼睛，所以才看不到你的好，不要妄自菲薄，Credence。」

「……那你呢？」Credence靜靜的站了很久，他轉頭看著Graves，艱澀的問。

Graves被這個問題問得心跳漏了一拍。

「……我也愛你，像他們一樣。愛你的堅強、溫柔、不屈不撓、不懼黑暗、永遠看著世界美好的那一面，永遠對未來懷抱著希望。」

「可是我不想你跟他們一樣。」Credence衝動的脫口而出。  
Graves被驚到了，難得的露出錯愕的表情。Credence才發現他不小心把心裡話說出來了，緋紅從脖子竄上了他的臉頰，他閃躲著Graves的目光，心一橫霍出去了。  
「我......我對你的喜歡是不一樣的......我想要你一直看著我。」他低著頭，覺得更絕望了，被自己以為的家人趕出來，接下來又要失去自己愛慕的對象，還能比今天更慘了嗎？

他落進一個溫暖的懷抱裡。Graves從身後抱住了他，在他的頭頂烙下一個輕柔的吻。

「你怎麼知道我不會一直看著你呢？」他輕聲地說，Credence滿臉不敢置信。

「我想，我對你的感情跟你是一樣的，Credence。」

「真的嗎？」他乾澀的問。

「當然是，我只是沒想到會這麼快……就告訴你。」

Credence沒有回答，Graves感覺到手背一陣濕潤，他連忙把Credence轉過來，抹去滴落的眼淚。

「怎麼又哭了？」Graves手忙腳亂。

「只是，太高興了。」Credence搖搖頭，把頭埋進Graves懷裡。

-

午後的陽光照在雪地上，拉長了影子，壟上一層朦朧的薄霧，兩個人在難得空曠的中央公園裡走著。

Graves緊緊的握著Credence的手，一向走得又快又急的Graves，終於放慢腳步，讓另一個人跟他並肩而行。

-本篇完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會在這裡結束是想表達：愛有時候是一股衝動。
> 
> 他們之間其實要說是愛嗎？好像也不是。但是不是愛嗎？又不能說不是愛。
> 
> Credence一開始對Graves只是崇拜，之後崇拜加深，漸漸轉變成愛慕。
> 
> 而Graves還沒有看清楚自己的內心，但是以他的個性來說，時機來了，就不會錯過。
> 
> 他們會在之後的相處中，慢慢地加深對彼此的感情，從而找到屬於他們的愛。


	11. 番外1_週年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le bonheur c'est pas la chute mais le chemin.

細碎的雪花不斷的降下，為紐約這一顆色澤豔麗的大蘋果裹上一層糖霜；紛飛的雪花遮掩視線，使得天空望過去一片朦朦朧朧的，模糊了城市燈光繽紛的色彩，反而有種曖昧的風華。  
今年又是銀色聖誕，相同的日子、相似的場景，Credence的心情卻和去年大不相同，雖然還是沒能回去家鄉過節，但是Credence能夠釋懷了。這一年以來，在Graves的開導之下他成熟許多，能夠從不同方向去思考Mary Lou的想法，沒有那麼多的疑問懸在心頭，也不再強求她的愛與肯定。對他們來說，疏離帶著距離的相處模式或許是最適合他們的方式。她們仍舊是他的家人，這一點不會改變。他還是回去了幾次，但是刻意挑Mary Lou不在的時候，避開了正面碰撞，既能表達對他們的關心又不會再給她帶來不快。聖誕假期之前他又回去了一次，留下給她們的禮物和一封信，簡單的述說他一年來的近況，並且希望他們能夠安好。  
沒有了Bareborn家，他有了另一個歸處，不再是無依的浮萍。  
想到Graves，Credence的心裡就一陣甜蜜。  
剛開始交往的時候Credence還很不自信，甚至還覺得Graves當時只是不好拒絕他才答應跟他在一起，為了這個兩人經歷了不少衝突，鬧出了不少笑話。不善於表達內心的Graves知道Credence容易感到不安，努力學著如何表達他的愛，雖然笨拙但是極為有效，時間證明了Graves的承諾不是空話，Credence漸漸察覺Graves隱藏得極深的愛。  
Graves在Credence身上學習到柔軟的特質，洗去以往的鋒利變得越發沉穩，不再周身帶著強烈的威壓，言語之間卻更有說服人的力量。同樣的Graves的強勢性格正好彌補了Credence缺少的那一部分，雖然他並不喜歡人際關係之間的彎彎繞繞，但是他並沒有狂妄得藐視一切，必要的時候他也能夠展示高超的交際手腕，Graves豐富的人生閱歷，能適時的在Credence鑽牛角尖的時候引導他的想法，而Graves的自信也帶給Credence不少正面的影響，他在這一年間逐漸的成長起來，不再這麼容易怯懦，也自信活潑的多了。  
經過磨合期之後，兩人的感情越發穩定，下半年Credence終於在Graves不斷的催促下、答應他的要求搬去跟他一起住。兩人同居之後感情更突飛猛進，Credence完全摸透了年長愛人的個性和彆扭的表達方式，Graves的一舉一動都能讓他進入幸福模式，散發出的粉紅色光芒讓MACUSA一眾紛紛有了強烈的脫單衝動。  
好像沒有一件事是不好的，一切都越來越好，那麼的順利。課業、工作、愛情，三者他都擁有了，他簡直是這世界上最幸福的人了。  
現在他和Graves之間的任何事情都很完美，包括性。  
對他來說這是非常私密的事，只要想到他還是會覺得害羞，但是他要承認他很享受和年長愛人的親密接觸，只是Graves在這件事上太尊重他，偶爾他心裡有一點小小的不滿意。拜發達的科技所賜，他也沒有真的那麼純良，溫柔的Graves他很喜歡，但是他心裡也會偷偷的想像一些不一樣的情境。他不知道該如何向Graves開口表達這件事，又太害羞了，只好一直在心底藏著小小的沮喪。  
今天是聖誕節前夕，又剛好是他們交往一周年的日子，他暗自想了一個特別的計畫。Credence一邊胡思亂想，一邊逛著市集仔細挑選晚餐要用的材料，雪還在斷斷續續的下著，蔬果上灑著糖霜一樣可愛的雪，看起來格外美味。  
他的廚藝鍛鍊得還不錯，平常他們倆輪流下廚，今天他包攬了聖誕晚餐的重責大任，他勢必要給Graves一個完美的聖誕前夜。挑選完食材，他沒有多在街上逗留，匆匆回到他們的家為晚上準備。  
Graves還沒回來，他輕鬆的哼著歌晃進廚房，準備開始料理食材。他挽起袖口，拿了一個髮圈把稍長的頭髮綁了起來。  
他的頭髮長長了，不再是以前那個呆呆的模樣，卷卷的尾稍垂在肩上，襯著健康紅潤的臉頰很是好看，Credence本來覺得頭髮太長了礙事，但是Graves說好看，最後還是沒剪了。Graves總戲弄他說他長長的鬈髮像是貴族公子哥一樣，不知道是從哪個畫裡跑出來的；Credence抗議了他的形容幾次，最後反而變成了兩人之間的小情趣。  
材料一樣一樣的處理好了，變成各式各樣的菜餚，時間完全在他的掌控範圍內，可以在晚餐時間的時候準時上桌。  
接近晚餐時間的時候Graves回來了，雪大了不少，他把被浸濕的大衣掛在玄關旁的衣架上，從口袋裡拿出準備好的禮物放在餐桌上那株小小的聖誕樹下，樹下已經擺著一個禮物了，他微笑著把自己的禮物放在Credence放的禮物旁邊，伸手逗弄了一下樹頂兩個小小的玩偶。  
以前的Graves聖誕節才不會搞這些有的沒有的東西，在他父母還在世的時候倒是有這個傳統，但是之後只剩下他一個人的時候，他就厭倦這些東西了。這株小小的聖誕樹是Credence的堅持，他說節日就要有節日的感覺，不要大樹沒有關係，不知道從哪裡找來這麼迷你版的聖誕樹，還得意的跟他炫耀。樹頂的兩個小玩偶也是Credence的傑作，他捏了兩人的Q版玩偶模型，公器私用的用了事務所的3D列表機印出來──堅持一定要放在樹頂，放在樹下還不行，就算重量太重了小樹常常倒下來他還是樂此不彼，無傷大雅的小脾氣Graves也只好隨他的意了，他也樂意看到Credence這樣開朗的樣子。  
自從Credence住進來之後，Graves的公寓一改以前現代的灰黑金屬色調，顏色豐富了許多，隨處可見溫馨的小擺設讓公寓裡多了不少人氣，漸漸有家的溫暖感覺。Graves開始相信Picquery的宿命論，他感謝Credence來到他的生命裡。看著Credence在廚房裡忙碌的身影，他的心裡滿是暖意。  
Graves悄悄的走進廚房，摟住Credence的腰偷了一個吻，Credence早就聽到開門的聲音了，沒有被Graves的偷襲嚇到。  
「回來了？」Credence沒有理他，專注的看著鍋子裡的變化。  
「嗯，回來了。」Graves被冷落了也不介意，自顧自把頭湊在他的脖頸間，偷偷的舔了他的下巴一口。  
「好了吧？好了就去旁邊不要干擾我，等一下煮焦了我可不吃。」Credence翻了翻白眼，空出手來推開Graves的頭，把他趕到旁邊去。  
被嫌棄了的Graves靠在一旁的牆上，安靜的看著Credence進行最後的程序，順便看看一直保密菜單的Credence究竟準備了些什麼菜色。  
蔬菜湯，聖誕節火腿，烤馬鈴薯，鹹派，玉米粥；一旁還有醒好的紅酒與改良版的水果蛋糕。Credence變了很多花樣，簡單的菜單內容卻不馬虎，甚至連擺盤都下了一番功夫。  
「這樣還有什麼驚喜。」Credence完成最後一部分鬆了一口氣，一轉身就發現Graves圍觀了後面的過程，不禁有些洩氣。  
「足夠了。」Graves低低的笑了起來，上前給他一個滿滿寵溺的吻。  
-  
晚餐相當豐盛，一道接著一道，最後盤底沒有留下任何一點東西，乾淨溜溜。兩人都吃撐了，靠在餐桌椅上不想動，腳幼稚的在桌底下踢來踢去，然後看著對方暢快的笑了起來。  
他們又坐了一段時間才站起來收拾，兩人分工合作，不大的流理台擠著兩個人，肩膀靠著肩膀卻不嫌擠，氣氛溫馨又甜蜜。  
整理完畢之後Graves就回房間洗漱了，Credence看著浴室的門關上，緊張的跑回廚房，拿出晚餐沒有喝完的紅酒灌了幾大口，都快嗆著了。他對之後的計畫還是沒甚麼底，是個艱鉅的任務。他亂七八糟的想了一堆，一邊把剩下半瓶的紅酒都喝完了。  
他走回房間，聽見浴室傳來嘩啦啦的水聲，他深吸了幾口氣，壯了膽子，鼓起勇氣溜進浴室。  
「怎麼了Cred？」  
Graves正在淋浴，他聽到開門的聲音，轉頭詢問Credence怎麼了，沒想到在蒸氣瀰漫的空氣中看到小愛人關上門脫下浴袍，而裡面什麼都沒穿。  
一個，赤裸的愛人，在浴室裡。Graves的思考再快這時也沒有辦法迅速的反應，在他的心裡害羞的Credence是絕對不可能做出這麼大膽的舉動的。  
但是現實總是會推翻既定印象的。  
下一秒Credence就站到淋浴間裡，他的對面。Graves被光溜溜的愛人抱了滿懷，閉著眼睛啃了他滿臉就是找不到重點，他忍不住追著作亂的唇咬了上去。  
Credence第一次這麼主動，他緊張得根本不敢看Graves的臉，閉著眼睛胡亂的啃咬了一通，馬上就被Graves扳住下巴深深的吻了上去。  
他先是銜著Credence非常適合親吻的唇吸吮著，再用舌尖撬開並不堅決的唇縫，竊取裡面甘美的汁液；Credence很快的跟上，主動的追逐起Graves的舌，掃蕩、糾纏著，舔拭遍對方唇裡的每一個空間。  
他被Graves壓在牆上，兩具身軀緊密的貼合在一起，Graves不斷引誘著Credence的舌，一遍一遍的加深親吻。Graves的手掌一手制著他的後腦勺，另一手在纖細的腰部和圓翹的臀部來回摩挲著，揉捏細膩的肌膚，勾起他更多的戰慄。  
Graves的吻離開他的唇到了他仰起的脖間，Credence喘息著，忽然想起他今天的計劃，手從Graves寬闊的肩膀一路往下，撫摸過健碩的胸肌、肌理分明的腹部，遲疑了一下但還是握住Graves已經過度興奮的性器。  
「這才是我的聖誕驚喜嗎？」驚訝羞澀害羞的愛人竟如此熱情，忍耐著把Credence馬上拆骨入腹的衝動，Graves低啞的說，熱息噴在敏感的喉嚨上。。  
「你不喜歡嗎？」  
他也被Graves撩撥的不行，大眼睛濕漉漉的、渙散無法聚焦，連原本預計好要怎麼做都忘了，手毫無章法的在Graves的昂揚上從上到下摸過一遍，引來Graves 隱忍的喘息，懲罰性的在他的喉結上輕輕咬了一口。  
「怎麼會不喜歡。」Graves簡直要被主動的Credence弄得發狂了。  
「噢。」他無意識發出單音節，注意力完全放在Graves肆虐的大手上，但是還是沒忘要主動一點的這個目標。  
好大。他一邊移動自己的手撫慰Graves一邊想著，想到這樣滾燙灼熱的傢伙是怎麼進入他、佔有他的，他就更加無法思考，他忍不住加入另一隻手，變本加厲的撫弄起來。  
Graves被挑逗的受不了了，他抓住Credence惹火的手放在自己背上，大手探入他的腿間，分開他的腿，握住他同樣興奮的性器滑動，引來他一陣黏膩的嘆息。  
熱水不斷的打在兩人身上，Graves不斷的在他身上落下濕潤的吻，然後含住嫩紅挺立的乳尖舔弄起來。這一下子讓Credence輕哼了出來，往後仰把自己往Graves的唇舌送去，沉浸在Graves的愛撫之中。  
直到後背貼上冰冷的瓷磚才讓他稍微清醒了一點，他模糊的想著這跟他的計畫不一樣啊，他的臆想中他要火辣熱情得讓Graves承受不了，但是現在的走向完全不一樣，反而是Graves主動，又跟平常一樣了。  
「在想什麼？」  
察覺Credence 的分心，Graves放開被蹂躪得紅腫的乳尖，低笑著輕吻他沾滿水珠的臉頰，指尖游移到隱密的入口處打轉，悄悄探進緊緻的祕徑。  
他當然不會把自己心裡那些小心思說出來，說出來一定會被戲弄，他已經清楚瞭解Graves性格裡惡劣的部份。他搖搖頭拒絕回答問題，嗚咽著，感受Graves手指的開拓。  
但是又好像跟平常不太一樣，他希望Graves偶爾能強硬一點的願望被滿足了，至於其它的遐想……來日方長。他想。  
Graves 停頓了一下，調整了兩人的姿勢，好讓自己的動作能夠進行的更順暢一點，伸手抓來平常用的乳液，雖然不太好但是聊勝於無，手指沾滿替代用的潤滑再度滑進待開拓的後穴。  
在這個時候任何一秒都變得如此漫長，浴室裡熱氣蒸騰，煙霧伴隨著情慾蒸騰而上。Graves沒有耐心再細緻的開拓，等到勉強能夠容納三指，他就挺了進去。  
Credence嗚咽著喊了他的名字。太滿了，心口也跟著酸脹起來。  
Graves吻去Credence被逼出來的淚，拉起他的一隻腿，更深的進入，直到兩具軀體沒有一絲一毫的縫隙。  
他的背貼著牆，一隻腿掛在年長愛人的手上，掐在Graves的肩上的手指泛白，承受他猛烈的力道。猛烈的情潮就像浪潮，一波比一波更洶湧，他幾乎被淹沒，卻又覺得遠遠不夠。  
直到他在Graves的懷裡釋放。  
但是他知道這只是今晚的開始。  
-  
翌日，Credence在熟悉的懷裡醒來，他摸索著Graves的臉頰，湊上去纏綿的親吻。兩人窩在床上分享體溫，享受寧靜親暱的時刻。  
「聖誕快樂，真高興有你，Percy。」  
「聖誕快樂，My love。」


	12. 番外2_一張圖片引發的慘劇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://images.plurk.com/lefGVGE13t9kKIsVWRCQ.jpg  
> 來自這張圖片的靈感

一個跟其它日子沒有什麼不同的夜晚，時間已經快要指向十二點，萬物皆進入睡夢之中的時刻。Graves靠在床頭、藉著檯燈的亮光閱讀，準備就寢，突然他的小愛人蹦蹦跳跳的從客廳跑進來，臉頰上帶著薄紅，在床邊隨便蹬掉拖鞋，一頭紮進他的懷裡，他趕忙伸手摟住Credence，怕他一個用力過猛撞上床板。  
「怎麼了，寶貝？」Graves把他翻過來，讓他能夠躺在他的懷裡，不知道為什麼Credence這麼興奮。  
「Percy你看這個！」Credence把手機塞進Graves手裡，雀躍又有點躁動的看著他。  
Graves接過來一看，是推特的頁面，顯示瘋狂的轉推跟評論人數，他本來以為Credence要給他看什麼搞笑的圖片，卻沒想到看到一張體位圖解的圖片，後背位的變體。  
Graves的表情突然變得有些玩味，他摸了摸Credence的後腦勺，看到他隱藏在頭髮裡紅通通的兩只耳朵，頓時瞭解他想表達的意思。  
「你想玩這個嗎？」Graves咬了咬Credence的耳朵，聲線變得低沉而危險。  
天真的小綿羊Credence還不知道自己將被用心險惡的大灰狼咬住咽喉，沒有逃跑的餘地。  
-  
做好準備工作就已經出了一身薄汗，Credence雖然覺得有點累了但還是很期待重頭戲，他乖乖的面靠著牆趴伏好等Graves覆上來。Graves雙腳跪地插進他的腿間把他的腿撐得更開，他的大腿壓在Graves的腿上，然後Graves扶著他的腰慢慢挺進去。  
一開始還好，但是等Graves越進越深，Credence覺得不太對勁。這個體位實在太深入了，Graves還沒有完全進去，他的身體彷彿已經被劈成兩半一樣，這跟他想像的不一樣，而Graves還在持續他的動作。  
「Percy……不要了，好疼……」他慌張的想要掙扎，Graves卻反而壓住他的雙手，一下子進到最深處。  
太痛、太深了，Credence小聲的啜泣起來，Graves進到最深以後便沒有再動了，他上半身壓著Credence的背制住他的掙扎，開始親吻他汗濕的下頷跟脖子。  
「噓……等一下就不痛了，再忍一忍，寶貝。」Graves輕聲的安撫他，落下一個又一個的吻等待Credence適應。  
等Credence稍微適應一點，Graves在他的脖子留下最後一個溫柔的吻，轉而含著他漂亮的耳垂，下身就開始猛烈的動了起來，依靠姿勢的幫助，他每次抽出來就又頂進最深處，而且感覺一次比一次的深，Graves自傲的尺寸現在變成Credence的酷刑，每一下挺動都狠狠地撕扯他脆弱的腸道。  
完全被壓制住的姿勢讓他沒有辦法掙扎，他除了哭喊、求饒以外不能做其它的事，只能被動地承受Graves的撞擊，而Graves絲毫不留情。  
痛感與同樣猛烈的快感夾雜，不斷鞭撻著Credence脆弱的神經，甚至感覺更鮮明，讓他比以往更快到達高潮，他尖叫著弄髒了牆面，幾乎脫力只能隨著Graves的動作起伏，Graves這時收起了惡劣的捉弄心，摟著Credence最後幾個抽插，射在潮濕溫暖的甬道裡。  
Graves靜靜等待高潮結束，從Credence身體裡退了出來，就想抱著他去洗澡，Credence一巴掌軟軟的呼在Graves下巴上，輕得像是搔癢，他是真的沒力氣了。  
「混蛋，不是說了不要了嗎。」他覺得很委屈。  
「這可是你邀請我的，怎麼能就不要了。」Graves親暱的蹭蹭他的鼻頭，卻遭到小野貓的一口咬。  
「你怎麼可以這樣！」在Graves的鼻子上留下懲罰的咬痕，Credence氣鼓鼓的把頭埋進Graves的肩窩。  
「以後不會了。」縱容的揉了揉Credence的頭髮，Graves抱著他走進浴室。


	13. 番外3_自駕出遊

第一個小時-

坐在副駕的魁登斯興奮的看著窗外飛逝的景色，一邊跟葛雷夫分享這一週學校的大小事。

他坐得歪歪斜斜的，雖然被安全帶繫住還是使勁靠往駕駛座。

葛雷夫沈穩的開著車，不時給他一點回應，偶爾魁登斯說得興起、比手畫腳得手臂揮過他的視線，他耐心的單手控車，右手抓住魁登斯干擾視線的手握了握，再把魁登斯的手擱在自己腿上。

 

第二個小時-

他們開始玩"你看到了什麼"遊戲。

葛雷夫說：「我看到了......什麼是綠色的？」

魁登斯哈哈大笑，戳了戳葛雷夫的大腿，「是樹！你已經說了兩次了，怎麼這麼沒創意。」

「有什麼辦法？高速公路上只有樹沒有別的了。」葛雷夫偏頭給他一個無奈的眼神，「你剛剛不是也是樹？只是剛好你的是不同顏色的。」

「說的也是。」

對向駛來一台車。

「換我換我，我看到了什麼是黃色的？」魁登斯精神一震坐起來。

「對面剛剛開過去的車。」葛雷夫寵溺得捏了捏他的耳朵。

 

第三個小時-

魁登斯轉開廣播，開始跟著廣播唱起了歌。

廣播播起了一首歌，一首樂團悼念永遠離開的朋友的歌。

他安靜下來，靜靜的聽著音響裡主唱沙啞嘶吼的歌聲。

他才認識這個樂團沒有很久，但是卻在知道的第一秒瘋狂的愛上他們的創作。他收集了所有的專輯、演唱會DVD，重複聽了非常多遍，直到每一首歌都能流利地跟著唱。葛雷夫縱容他的瘋狂，甚至不知道從哪裡搞來一張簽名CD給他。

他才告訴葛雷夫等他們開始巡迴，他一定要參加他們的演唱會，卻沒想到竟然成為永遠不可能達成的夢想。

一首歌很快就播完了，他切掉頻道不想聽DJ惋惜的評論。

一隻熟悉的大手落在他的頭頂，無聲的給他安慰。

 

第四個小時-

枯燥的車程已經過了一半，魁登斯經過亢奮的三個小時後電量消耗得有點大，懶洋洋的坐在車位上跟葛雷夫有一搭沒一搭的說著生活中的瑣事。

又開了一小段路，已經有一段時間沒有聽到魁登斯的聲音，葛雷夫轉頭一看，魁登斯歪歪扭扭的睡在副駕上，頭以一個奇怪的姿勢掛在椅背的邊緣，左手還跨過來抓著他的衣角。

他忍不住笑了，看了一下路況很長一段都直行無車，他左手握穩方向盤，右手在不驚動魁登斯的狀態下小心的把他的頭擺正，免得等一下他醒來的時候脖子無法動彈。

葛雷夫把廣播切成輕柔的輕音樂，把冷氣轉小了一點，靜靜的繼續剩下的路程。

 

到達目的地-

葛雷夫停好車，魁登斯還睡得很沉。

他解開安全帶，湊上去叫醒他。

「魁我們到了，小睡豬該起床了。」葛雷夫搓了搓他的臉頰，把魁登斯養胖之後臉頰也圓潤了一些，摸起來手感很不錯。

「......到了？怎麼這麼快。」魁登斯模模糊糊睜開眼，看到葛雷夫近在咫尺的臉還沒有反應過來。

「你睡了兩個多小時了。」葛雷夫親暱的親了親魁登斯皺起來的眉頭，伸手幫他解開安全帶。

「我睡著了？我本來不想睡的，真的。」神經終於連上之後他嚇了一跳，驚慌的抓住葛雷夫的手臂。

當他知道要開這麼長時間的車的時候，他就決定了要陪葛雷夫開一路，不能睡著，沒想到居然還是失敗了。

「沒什麼，你已經做得很好了。」葛雷夫又給了他一個吻，拍了拍魁登斯抓住他手臂的手，「走吧，我們該下車了。

他搔了搔頭髮，看著葛雷夫開門下車的身影，開門下車。

......

「怎麼了？」看到魁登斯雙手撐著膝蓋站在車旁，葛雷夫連忙走回來。

「......腳麻了，而且腰好痛......」

「誰讓你不坐好。」葛雷夫莞爾，扶著他等他腳的血液恢復暢通，又揉了揉他的腰讓他舒服一點，魁登斯索性整個人癱在他身上。

「我走不動了。」他耍賴。

「那你就待在這裡吧，我先走了。」葛雷夫不買帳，抽回手就要走，魁登斯馬上跳起來，急忙搶先走了幾步，就怕葛雷夫真的把他留下來。

「走囉走囉！」  
他蹦蹦跳跳的走在前面，不時轉過來看看葛雷夫有沒有在他身後，笑得就像個孩子。


End file.
